<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Friend-Sitting by Crashstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222797">Adventures in Friend-Sitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashstone/pseuds/Crashstone'>Crashstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Mistakes were made, Sickfic, babys first publication, but not at the same time, everyone gets a flu, heart to heart conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashstone/pseuds/Crashstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the news of the fall of their home, the squad decides to make the most of their downtime before heading to Lestallum. However, their immune systems have different ideas.<br/>Four chapter fic, with each chapter dedicated to one of the boys having a sick time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis &amp; Prompto &amp; Gladio &amp; Ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Won't Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noctis' chapter. No promises on the structure/grammar here, I haven't written a fic in a long time xD lol don't mind the aussie spelling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough week.</p><p>With the fall of Insomnia less than a month ago and everything going on with the Empire, Noctis was tired. He'd been getting weird headaches too, so the four of them decided perhaps now was a good time to do some low-key errands near Galdin Quay - maybe take it easy for a bit.</p><p>So much for that.</p><p>The looming clouds weren't exactly inviting, nor was the headache which came with them. Noctis had stormed off to the fishing spot nearby, Prompto following close behind to keep an eye on him. Ignis watched very carefully as they'd left the haven. Noctis swore he could feel the laser eyes boring into his skull as they'd walked away from the camp.</p><p>So here he was, fishing, as the clouds began to drizzle the cool light rain onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, Noct?"</p><p>He twisted his head a bit, indicating to his friend he was listening, despite keeping his eyes trained on the pristine Galdin ocean.</p><p>"Uh, do you think we should head back? Looks like it's about to come down pretty hard."</p><p>A small 'hm' of acknowledgement was all Prompto got.</p><p>He didn't want to go back to camp, not with Ignis watching him like a hawk and Gladio bugging him about his recent training habits. But he could hear Prompto shifting his feet behind him, conscious of the ever-looming rainclouds.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm sure it won't be too bad. Besides, rain is good," even he could tell he was lying to himself, but he was trying to get Prompto to stop worrying about him. "You can head back, if you want. Tell Specs I'll be there soon."</p><p>The rain began to come down harder, fat drops disturbing the ocean's surface and probably scaring away the fish too. Stupid rain.</p><p>"Uh, ok dude. I'll um…My phone's gonna get wet, so…" the worry was unmissable in his tone, "Just don't be too long, ok? Iggy's gonna get real mad if you stay out in the rain…"</p><p>"Yeah, ok."</p><p>Prompto stood behind him a moment more, almost stepped closer too. But then the rain really started coming down, and his friend yelped  - "Ok, see ya! Seriously though, don't stay out here too long!"</p><p>Noctis could hear Prompto's footsteps receding quickly down the dock, getting quieter as he reached the sand.</p><p>Stupid rain. He just wanted to fish. Was it too hard to ask for anything nice these days?</p><p><em>Well,</em> he thought, <em>I guess so</em>.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto came jogging up to the tent, almost soaked and with his phone clutched to his chest.</p><p>"Do NOT come into the tent, you wet fish!" Gladio's grumpy voice came from the back of the tent, where he was probably reading some book he'd already read a thousand times.</p><p>"But duuuuude, where else am I supposed to take cover?"</p><p>Ignis stepped out from behind the tent flap, holding the teams only (current) umbrella.</p><p>"Yes! Iggy my guy, you're the best," Prompto quickly stepped under the cover of the umbrella, tossing his phone gently into the safety of the tent. Breathing a sigh of relief and slight concern, he caught the small towel Gladio threw at him through the tent flaps.</p><p>Ignis however was not paying very much attention to the small blond as he scrubbed his hair with the towel.</p><p>"Where is Noctis?"</p><p>Prompto tensed at the icy tone, "Oh, uh, he said to tell you not to worry because he was coming soon. But uhm, I'm not too sure about that."</p><p>Gladio's gruff tones came from the tent, "Yeah, anyone else noticed Noct's been super weird lately? I'm almost done with him skipping training sessions."</p><p>"Yes," Ignis responded, "While I'm sure we're all exhausted physically and emotionally because of recent events, Noctis does seem to have taken it very hard. I'll have to go fetch him before he turns into a fish himself."</p><p>Prompto smiled a bit at that, but his smile faded quickly, "Yeah, Noct's been super down lately. I was hoping we'd actually use this down time for some R'n'R, but…"</p><p>The sentence faded, drowned out by the now heavy downpour which was creating mini waterfalls down the side of the haven.</p><p>"Prompto, stay in the tent. I'm going to get Noctis." It wasn't so much of a statement as a command.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, yessir," Prompto ducked into the tent, kicking off his wet boots into the corner and doing his best to avoid Gladio's reading nook. He peeked out the tent flaps as Ignis head down the slope to the beach, a man on a mission - one he was glad not to be the subject of.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>One minute he was standing in the rain, rod uncast in his hand and drops rolling down his arms. The next, there was an umbrella over his head - the rain pummelling down making white noise on its surface - and a hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a gentle voice.</p><p>"Come on, Noct. We'd best get back to the haven."</p><p>He didn't really feel like arguing. The cold rain had washed away his frustration and now he was just chilly and tired. His head still thrummed with something, like a phone on vibrate, but he couldn't be bothered picking up. He didn't really want to ignore Ignis either - his friend always managed to know just what he needed. Well, it was his job to anyway.</p><p>Ignis' hand pulled gently on his shoulder, leading him away from the ocean - the vast blue-grey void created by the rain wishing him farewell, for now. Dismissing the rod, he allowed himself to be led down the dock, the umbrella remaining firmly overhead protecting them both from the heavy downpour.</p><p>He felt like he should say something, an excuse perhaps, to try and lessen whatever lecture he was going to get back at the tent, but for now Ignis' hand was solid on his shoulder - a firm and warm presence that just wanted to keep him safe. And for now, that was just fine with him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto scooted over to make room for the wet and depressing shape which was Noctis right now. A small towel rested on his head, and Ignis had made him take off the jacket, replacing it with the biggest towel they had. Gladio only glanced away from his book for a second, before tossing a blanket unceremoniously at Noctis. Ignis frowned at him but took it in stride, unfurling it and wrapping it around the prince. Prompto quickly ruined that plan, as he picked up the corner and slid within the blanket too, grinning at Ignis, who just rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged the corners of his mouth.</p><p>They didn't talk much that evening, but took turns watching Noctis. Prompto helped him switch clothes like he had done earlier, into something which was at least a little dryer before folding up the towel and wrapping them both up in the same blanket as earlier.</p><p>An hour later, Ignis managed to get them to lie down - Noctis being asleep before that even happened. The worked together to sandwich him between Prompto and Gladio, whose warm blankets had been in the tent all day with him and served well to calm the shivers which occasionally caught their friend.</p><p>Noctis slept restlessly, turning around and unable to decide whether to curl up or splay out. He managed to kick Prompto in the face and slap Gladio's arms a couple times, throwing off his blankets before someone always tossed them back on.</p><p>He felt both hot and cold, but the worst thing was the dreams. They interrupted his sleep often these days - nightmares about Insomnia and his father, unrealistic panic about what was to come, and strange voices which told him to go places and do things. But no matter the dream, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was waiting for him somewhere. It was vague and annoying, and he wished it would just go away so he could sleep in peace.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The smell of something warm awoke him in the morning. He opened his eyes, then immediately closed them again, groaning at the light sharply reflecting off the water everywhere and straight into his eyes, but the sound didn't really come out. He licked his lips and coughed a bit, but stopped as soon as a rough pain in his throat warned him that using it was probably not a good idea.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>He rolled out of his blankets anyway, hoping a warm drink would cure this morning grunge.</p><p>Unfortunately, as soon as he dragged himself out of the tent and stood up, he almost fell over again. His head spun and he blinked uncertainly, trying to clear the slight blurriness of his eyes from their encounter with the sun.</p><p>Lucky for him, Ignis had been watching the tent carefully, waiting for his eventual emergence. Unluckily, he had seen the slight stumble, furrowed brow, and rubbing of his eyes - all of which would have been normal morning behaviour if he didn't look so surprised about it.</p><p>"Good to see you're awake, Noct. Perhaps you'd like some breakfast?"</p><p>"Wha - oh, yeah. Thanks Iggy."</p><p>Noctis shuffled over to his chair, wrapped up in a blanket he'd dragged out of the tent with him and sat down with a huff, closing his eyes almost immediately. His head hurt again, but this time it was more of a constant groan which made his bones ache just thinking about it.</p><p>Was he seriously sick?</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Ignis offered him a steaming mug of morning chocolate, and he creaked open his eyes so he could see it. Making an unhappy sound at having to move, he untangled his arms from the cocoon he had made for himself and took the drink carefully, being sure to wrap as much of himself as he possibly could back in the blanket, but shivering non the less. The drink was warm in his hands. Taking a deep breath of its flavour - creamy but light, exactly  as he liked it, Ignis was very good - he hugged the mug close.</p><p>Little did he know, Prompto and Gladio were looking at him carefully - Prompto looking like he wanted to take a photo of the glorious mop of bed hair wrapped in a blanket, and Gladio both analysing and frowning at his young charge, who definitely got very wet yesterday.</p><p>A breeze blew in from the ocean and Noct shivered in his blanket, closing his eyes to the harsh light. Stupid sun.</p><p>"Beautiful day, isn't it?"</p><p>That was Ignis.</p><p>"Mhm" was Noct's reply. The day might have been nice, if he didn’t feel so tired and so awake, while being cold and sore at the same time. Being sick, he had already decided long ago, was really the worst.</p><p>"Hey dude, you ok?"</p><p>And that was Prompto.</p><p>He took his hand away from the wonderful warmth of his morning mug to rub at his eyes again.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Really? Because you look like someone stepped on your favourite flower."</p><p>And there was Gladio. He must've been reading a romantic novel last night.</p><p>"I told you, I'm - "</p><p>He was cut off by a small string of coughs, which he instantly regretted. Not only because of the pain in his throat, but also his chest, head, and how close he came to spilling his blessedly warm drink. Oh, and how his friends all looked at him. With their eyes which said, 'Hey, we're here to take care of you, now little porcelain prince stand up and look charming', which he in no circumstances was going to do today.</p><p>Cracking open his eyes, he stared around at his companions.</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Oh, nothing," replied Ignis, completely ignoring the hostile tone, "It just sounds to me, your Highness, that perhaps you little adventure in the rain yesterday has caught up with you."</p><p>He was probably right, but Noctis did not feel like talking. He only gave a low hum, and took another sip of his drink.</p><p>"I think you'll have to lay off activities for a few days then, if you agree that you are sick?"</p><p>Noctis frowned. Yeah he was sick, but was he going to let them tell him what to do? He was still technically the head of this whole trip - and, unfortunately, King now to boot. Great.</p><p>"Come on, I'm not that sick."</p><p>"Really?" Gladio's voice was crisp in the morning air, " 'Cause you look like a half drowned voretooth, slept like trash, look paler than one of Coctura's clean plates and if you keep shivering like that I'm gonna have to call the Infernian to come warm you up, your Royal painess."</p><p>Prompto winced, but smiled a bit, "Yeahhhh, he does have a point Noct. Plus, don't we all need some time off? It's not like it's bad timing or anything."</p><p>"And," Ignis added without hesitation, "if your royal Highness would like to remember some recent advice which I gave you about ensuring you are taking good care of your physical health? That remark wasn't just in regards to the habit of picking vegetables out of your food."</p><p>Noctis went to open his mouth, but closed it again when he found he didn’t really have anything to say. Gladio was right, he didn't just look like trash, he felt like it too. And one day of solid rest wouldn't hurt, right?</p><p>"Fine. Just as long as we get to move to the caravan near Galdin," He swallowed, feeling like knives were in his throat and his voice was going to give out, "because if I’m going to be sick, I'd much rather do it in a real bed."</p><p>Ignis nodded, as if he was planning on migrating the group anyway, "A reasonable request. Once we've all finished here, we can head down to Galdin. I believe there were some ingredients we had for Coctura, so I can drop them off while we stay."</p><p>Gladio stood up, clapping his hands together, "We should see if anyone else needs help too, you never know what kinds new creepy krawlies are coming out"</p><p>"Eww, Gladio - if you say any more, I don’t think I'll ever be going camping again."</p><p>"Hah, wuss"</p><p>The affectionate chatter faded into the background as Noctis sipped his drink. The warm liquid filled up his insides and was a nice contrast to the cool breeze on his face. He was still sore, but with the lull of the ocean and a warm drink, he breathed deeply, relaxing into his blanket.</p><p>He didn't know how much later it was when he woke up for the second time that day, but the cup had been removed from his hands and another blanket draped over him. He looked around to see them camp had already been packed away, and realised it was Prompto's hand on his arm which had awoken him.</p><p>"C'mon dude, hey, there he is! Man, I thought we'd have to get Gladio to carry you or something - you were out!"</p><p>The bright smile in his face was great, but was too jaunty for having just woken up.</p><p>"Dude, get out of my face," Noctis shoved Prompto out of the way, and made to stand up - but realised quickly that he would have to escape from his blankets first.</p><p>Prompto must've seen his frown, because he hurried to step closer and grab the top blanket off.</p><p>"Yeah sorry man, we put another one on - you just kept shivering!"</p><p>"That's ok, I just-"</p><p>He stopped as he almost fell flat on his face. Stupid blanket.</p><p>"Hey! Careful there. Woah, are you ok?"</p><p>He must not have looked too great, because he sure didn't feel like it. His head spun crazily and he dropped back into the chair, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan.</p><p>There was a brief pause before he felt he could respond without passing out.</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>He could hear Prompto bouncing on his heels beside him, stepping around to get a better look.</p><p>"Well, pretty um, not great actually. Did you, need a hand?"</p><p>He was the Prince of Lucis, he most certainly did not need a hand.</p><p>But then again, the thought of trying stand up again was not an appealing one.</p><p>"No, I'm ok, just…catch me if I fall over, ok?"</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Prompto's look of extreme concern, quickly covered by a shaky smile when he noticed Noct was looking.</p><p>"Uh, yeah! Yeah, ok. I can do that."</p><p>He stood up slowly this time, making sure to breathe deeply and move the blanket so he didn’t trip on it this time. He only swayed a little bit, but he could feel Prompto's hand hovering by his arm.</p><p>"I'm ok."</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah - ok," Prompto took a nervous glance at his friend before continuing, "The guys are just down at the beach, we didn't want to wake you."</p><p>"Huh." Usually they were pestering him about how much he slept.</p><p>"Heh yeah, Gladio said it was the only time he'd let you get away with it though, so  you shouldn't get used to it."</p><p>"Yeah, he would," his voice croaked unhealthily, but at least he didn't fall over.</p><p>Prompto picked up the camp chair and slowly, very slowly, they made their way down to the beach where the other two were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ignis and Gladio looked up from their conversation to see Noctis still wrapped in his blanket, looking like he might fall back to sleep at any second, and Prompto hovering nervously beside him. The latter was hugging the second blanket they'd draped over Noct after he fell asleep to try and keep him warm, and playing with a frayed corner nervously.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Prompto waved.</p><p>Gladio gave a hearty wave back, turning to Ignis, "Sure took their time, huh?"</p><p>"Hm," Ignis' eyes were barely visible under his glasses in the bright morning sun, but Gladio could tell he was staring very intently at the Prince, probably concocting some healthy recipe or something. They'd known each other for a long time, so his little stressed tells - like that slight furrow in his brow and tight jaw - were obvious to the warrior. Still, he didn’t think it warranted <em>that</em> much concern. It was likely just a small flu, cured by a short rest and healthy meal.</p><p>By the time Noctis made it down the haven, Gladio almost felt bad for him. The prince looked terrible, swaying slightly on his feet and blinking in the light, which wasn't really that bad. But to a sick guy, it must've sucked.</p><p>Noctis blinked again when Gladio held out his sunglasses.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>He just put them on, a little bit of tension leaving his shoulders and the frown not quite so intense on his forehead. The designer shades looked a little funny on Noctis' pale, bed-head face, but better that than give him more of a headache than he probably already had.</p><p>"Hey dude, lookin' good!"</p><p>Prompto was smiling at this new addition to Noctis' sick look, but Noct was unfazed by the whole experience. Mostly, he was just grateful his bodyguard knew what was annoying him.</p><p>"Well, we'd best be off then. While we walk, Noct, could you explain to me what symptoms you're experiencing? It should help us take care of you."</p><p>Ignis didn't miss the flush of red on Noctis' especially pale face, but pretended not to notice as he waited for the answer.</p><p>"Mhm. Head."</p><p>The sand crunched under their feet as they made their way down the beach - Gladio in the front, Prompto and Ignis flanking Noct's cocooned shape.</p><p>Noctis must've realised that 'head' wasn't much of a symptom, so he sighed and continued, "Hurts. Like, super bad."</p><p>Ignis gave a nod of encouragement, looking at Noctis with a gentle expression, for Ignis anyway, which he couldn't quite place.</p><p>Taking it as a sign to keep going, Noctis listed off all his symptoms - the sore throat, the tiredness and temperature bug, and the slight light-headedness.</p><p>Ignis reached over to place a cool hand on his forehead, which was so nice he thought he might just ask him to leave it there.</p><p>"Well, I can’t say that you have a fever, but perhaps the dizziness is a side effect of the headache. You'll have to go straight to bed when we get to the caravan," Noctis was a little disappointed when Ignis took his hand away, but let him continue, "and I'll whip up something for you. Just don't strain yourself, and that includes staring at your phone."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me. It will only make your headache worse."</p><p>"Hmph," Noctis know he was probably right, but what else was he supposed to do? Be bored all day?</p><p>"I understand you think you'll be bored, but it's most likely that sleeping will be the best help for you right now anyway."</p><p>His surprise must have showed, because Ignis' mouth curved up in a rare smile, "I do know your entertainment habits, if anything."</p><p>Noctis smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next few hours were spent curled up on a nice real bed in the campervan at Galdin Quay while his friends came in and out. They always made sure he had water, and blankets, and never left him alone for longer than 20 minutes. A little annoying, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Especially when he almost smacked his head trying to get out of bed, but Prompto stopped him with a quick, "Hey!" and his arm between the bunk rail and his nose. Or when he almost fainted onto the kitchenette coming back from the bathroom, but Gladio's arms were there and before he even noticed his was back in bed with a fluffy pillow and a gruff, "Idiot," as his friend opened up his book again.</p><p>It was nice, even, to have someone responding to your requests without too much debating. Except when he remembered that's what being a King must be like. Then his stomach rolled uncomfortably and he felt even more sick than he already was.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he woke up, it was dark outside. But the strangest thing was that he was alone. No one snoring in the bed above him, or on the couch. Only the low hum of the various appliances and the gentle sounds of the ocean kept him company.</p><p>Blinking, he sat up experimentally. There was no horrible dizziness this time, which was nice, but there were no other responses. No sudden manifestation of someone with water, or telling him to go back to bed. Super weird. And kind of concerning.</p><p>Noctis swung his legs carefully over the bedside, bare feet cold on the caravan floor. Where was everyone?</p><p>Standing up, he managed to make his way over to the small kitchenette, taking his empty water cup with him. He was sure they can't have gone too far. They were probably just outside, or with Coctura or Dino. He managed to work the tap without too much trouble, glancing around the caravan as it filled - the only sound other than the crickets.</p><p>He wasn't really worried until something caught his eye. Switching off the tap - he didn't really want to spill water everywhere - he leaned over to get a better look. There was a piece of paper sitting on the corner of the bench. Slightly yellowed, some well-worn creases and a torn corner, it was a bounty call. Maybe someone had forgotten to tuck it back into their pocket, but it was the only indication of where anyone was.</p><p>Looking closer, he could tell it was some kind of daemon causing trouble - but those only come out at night. Well, at least that explained why his travelling companions had gone travelling at night.</p><p>But without him? That was dangerous, and kind of rude. Well, if he wasn't sick.</p><p>But still, he was worried.</p><p>It didn't look like an easy bounty. There was an indication that this type of daemon travelled in small groups, and having to deal with more than one was always worse. At least it was within walking distance, nearer to the haven and up the hill.</p><p>And besides, he felt a lot better now. They could've just waited one more day, surely? He thought about their recent financial troubles. Well, maybe not.</p><p>Should he go check on them anyway? They were probably done, battles usually didn’t take that long. Unless they'd only just left. What if they were in trouble? Noctis knew his friends could handle themselves, but the anxious feeling in his gut wouldn't leave him alone.</p><p>He would just go check on them. They probably wouldn't even need a hand, and they would tell him off for leaving the campervan, and they could all go back to sleep and then head off for Lestallum in the morning. Right?</p><p>Snatching the bounty off the counter, he pulled on his jacket and shoes. Surely this would only take a couple minutes.</p><p>Not too sure what he would find, he quickly grabbed their spare first aid kit and clicked open the door. His friends would be ok. Surely. It was just a precaution.</p><p>Still, he couldn't refrain from jogging away from the safety of Galdin's lights, straight into the dark night. Head throbbing and heart pounding, Noctis made his way up the beach.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't warp. Don’t warp. Running will get you there. Don't-</em>
</p><p>The magic stirred inside him anyway. There was a shiver up his spine and his sword was in his hand as he ran towards the sounds of fighting.</p><p>"Ignis, watch out!"</p><p>"Prompto!"</p><p>A heavy sword crash. Some quick shots. A harsh shout.</p><p>It was not going well.</p><p>So he warped - even though every nerve in his body told him not too, even when the magic stalled as he threw the sword, he had to reach his friends before -</p><p>A shock of dizziness hit him as he emerged from the jump. He felt like has was going to puke. The sounds were louder now.</p><p>"Wake up!"</p><p>"Get down!"</p><p>A spell is cast. Something cracks.</p><p>He warps again. He knows he shouldn't, but at least this time he gets to a rock, scrambling up to get a view of the battle field. And it was not good.</p><p>Black smoke covered way too much of the floor and a huge daemon with a katana faced down his friends. A Ronin. That was <em>not</em> on the bounty call - what was it doing out here?</p><p>Even worse, Ignis was pouring a potion on Gladio, who looked like he was holding on to consciousness with a string. Prompto kept shooting valiantly at the hoard of thunder bombs which threatened his companions, but he could only shoot so fast. There was blood on his leg, and it looked like Ignis was ready to call a retreat.</p><p>Noctis knew that was not an option. But it would be ok, he was here now. Fighting his rising panic, Noctis drew on his magic.</p><p>Something about the situation must've awoken something inside him as he reached out to the armiger. There was a new magic resting there. His head screamed in protest, but he reached deeper anyway. The Kings of Lucis were with him, and they could help him. He felt the new sensation bubbling up inside him, swirling with familiarity and strangeness simultaneously. He could almost hear a, no, a few voices - <em>I am with you.</em></p><p>So he grabbed the magic and pulled. Images burst into life around him, but he felt there should be more. They were…weapons? Yes, from the Kings. They were the voices. And they were giving him their power.</p><p>Cool.</p><p>He leapt into action, weapons taking form with each swipe of his arm, the armiger swirling around him in crystalline shades, twinkling in the moonlight. The orbs hissed, backing away. <em>Oh, you're not safe from me now</em>, Noctis smirked.</p><p>A sword whizzed past him at the flick of his arm - he felt so light, as if someone was guiding the weapon behind him. Leaping and twisting, his opponents fell with ease. But with each strike, his strength waned. The headache was catching up to him. He could feel the magic dwindling. Somehow, he knew that running out of it would be much worse than whatever cold he had right now.</p><p>He probably looked really cool though, as he dispatched the Ronin with quick strikes, piercing its guard, the weapons re-materialising at his side as soon as they'd struck. At least his friends were going to be okay now.</p><p>"Noctis!"</p><p>At last, the magic faded. There was a strange emptiness inside him. Maybe he'd overdone the magic a little bit. Now, he just felt tired. Exhausted, actually, as his knees gave out beneath him. Footsteps behind him. A firm hand on his elbow, lowering him to the ground.</p><p>"-as he thinking?"</p><p>"Did you see that!? What in th-"</p><p>"Don't strain yourself, that wound-"</p><p>"Shut up! Noct, are you ok?"</p><p>Gladio. That was Gladio. His eyes wouldn't open. He was tired, so he just hummed in response. Tried to, anyway.</p><p>"We have to get him back to the campervan."</p><p>"Here, give him this."</p><p>A pop, with some fizzles - a magic something. The glass was cold as someone pressed it to his lips, and he drunk it reluctantly. Tart, and really gross. An elixir then. It definitely eased his sore arms, but the magic still only flickered dimly within him. Huh. Usually elixirs fixed that.</p><p>"Are you sure you can carry him? I could - "</p><p>"It's just a little scratch Iggy, I'm fine. Now come on, snag some of that daemon juice or this would've been a waste of time."</p><p>"Is he gonna be ok?"</p><p>Brief silence.</p><p>Ignis - at least, Noctis thought it was Ignis, just sighed.</p><p>"Let's get back to Galdin."</p><p>He could feel Gladio strain with lifting him. Maybe it wasn't just a scratch. But before he could think any more on the point, the cool air and his Shield's heartbeat lulled him back into an exhausted sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke again, it was quiet. The bed beneath him was really soft, and the sheets smelled clean and crisp. But his head - it felt like an imperial troop carrier had landed on him and then exploded. And something else was wrong. What had happened to him?</p><p>Straining his thoughts, pain spiked through his mind as he remembered - the fight. The armiger. The magic. His magic. It wasn't there. Seized by brief panic, he reached deep within. Relief flooded as he sensed it then - his connection to the armiger and his spells. But it was much fainter than usual, and seemed to shy away from his pull. What was going on?</p><p>Then he made the mistake of moving. Fire up his back, through his head and pain everywhere in between. He must've made a sound - someone was next to him then, rubbing a hand on his back and arms, and another resting firmly on his head.</p><p>"Breathe, Noctis. Focus on my voice. Relax your muscles. Breathe."</p><p>So he did. He thought of that hand in his hair, and the voice speaking calmly behind him. Taking deep breaths, but not so deep as to aggravate his back, he began to feel the pain subside. The hand moved to smoothing his hair, a firm presence. Eventually, the fire came down to a low burn, then a throbbing pain. But he didn’t feel like he would die, which was a lot better than whatever that had been. He breathed again. Ouch.</p><p>The hand kept running through his hair, lighter now, even when the voice stopped speaking. It was nice.</p><p>"…Are you alright, Noct?"</p><p>Ignis. That was Ignis.</p><p>The relief was immediate. Ignis was here. Everything would be ok.</p><p>"I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you otherwise."</p><p>The request was soft, almost a whisper. He could feel Ignis sitting on the bed beside him now, like he did when they were kids and he got sick and had to take the day off school. He was really sad that day, but Ignis had come along, and they had played silly games all day. He hadn’t felt so sick by the end of it.</p><p>"Iggy?"</p><p>The hand paused briefly, then resumed its slow rhythm.</p><p>"I'm here. What do you need?"</p><p>Noctis wasn't sure he could answer that - there was a lot going on in the 'help me' category right now. But knowing Ignis was there helped.</p><p>"I…I think I broke something."</p><p>The hand lifted from his head.</p><p>"Broke? Where - "</p><p>"No, not like a bone," every word was too much effort, "on the inside. Iggy, I think my magic's broken."</p><p>Ignis was silent. A gloomy tension had shown it's ugly face in the room and Noctis wasn't sure he liked it.</p><p>"What do you mean, Noct?"</p><p>At least he was talking.</p><p>"I can't - it's there, it's just, I can't feel it as much and it hurts to think and I'm not -"</p><p>"Noctis, breathe."</p><p>So he did. His ragged breaths began to slow, and his heartbeat, which had sped up without him even noticing, began to even out again. The pain was dropping back to its throbbing presence. His thoughts however still ran at lightning speeds, and it hurt.</p><p>The hand began to run through his hair again, Ignis lending him his strength.</p><p>"Noct, it will be ok. We'll…we can figure this out. You do not walk alone."</p><p>There it was. Ignis always knew what he needed to hear. Noctis let out a long, shaky breath. He wasn't alone. Just like that day, when the car broke down. They pushed it together.</p><p>He wasn't alone. And they would figure it out.</p><p>He could feel sleep reaching at him again, an escape from the pain and exhaustion which still taunted him. He didn't want to sleep.</p><p>"Rest, Noct. I'll be here when you wake."</p><p>And Noctis slept, comforted by a promise he knew Ignis would keep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"He's…alright."</p><p>Gladio frowned at Ignis' slight hesitation.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'alright'?"</p><p>Ignis had that look on his face, the one which he got when he didn’t want to talk about something.</p><p>"So, It's bad, then?"</p><p>Prompto was asleep on the floor in Noctis' room, ready to respond if their Prince - no, King - woke up again. They'd been staying in Gladin Key's hotel for three days now, and Noctis had only woken up once. That was an hour or two ago, when Ignis had sent Prompto and Gladiolus out to grab them some supplies while he watched over him. They'd all been concerned - the way Noctis showed up out of nowhere, pulled some new powerful magic also from nowhere, and then collapsed and slept for three days? None of those were good signs, but Ignis knew getting Gladio and Prompto to do <em>something</em> would help them. It could be easy to be frustrated and feel useless when you can’t do anything and someone you care about is hurt. Ignis was very familiar with the feeling. Also, having his two comrades pacing the hotel was not helping, so they may as well put that energy somewhere useful.</p><p>"I'm…a little concerned. Noctis says his 'magic is broken'"</p><p>Gladio's face went through about seven different expressions in three seconds, before settling on confused.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'broken'?" he looked like he was going to kick the table, but kept his voice low - it was the middle of the night, after all.</p><p>"In his own words, it sounded like Noct was having trouble reaching his magic reserves, " Ignis shifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Perhaps his stint with the armiger before being fully healed took more out of him than anyone could have expected."</p><p>He sighed. This was going to be an interesting recovery journey.</p><p>The two companions stood in the front room of their suite. The stars shone in the window behind them, reflecting off the ocean in a tranquil contrast to the stress which lined their figures.</p><p>Gladio looked at Ignis. His friend looked tired. The week had already been hard, but now Noctis' illness had turned into more than just a cold. They were all stressed, and Ignis would probably stay awake for three more days if it meant helping Noct.</p><p>"Maybe…maybe we should get some sleep. There's no way we can help him if we're dead on our feet here, Iggy."</p><p>Ignis nodded, but didn't move.</p><p>"Ignis. Go to bed. Noctis will still be here when you wake up."</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes. It looked like he was having a fight with himself. Eventually, his tiredness won out.</p><p>"You're right," He reached out to pat Gladio on the shoulder, "Rest well, Gladio."</p><p>"You too, Specs."</p><p>They headed off to their rooms, each a tall, solitary figure in the dark hotel. Maybe sleeping on the problem would help. But when Gladio stifled a sneeze for the fourth time in the last hour, he found himself hoping more that he wouldn't become a part of their troubles.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ignis was the first one to wake the next morning. Quickly, he changed clothes and made a beeline for Noctis' room. Surely, he'd slept ok, and the friends could simply help him recover.</p><p>As soon as they'd reappeared with the bounty call and a sick friend, Coctura and Dino had pulled some strings so they could stay in the smaller Galdin suite for almost nothing.</p><p>"It's the least I can do - after all, those pests were serious business! Call for room service, ok?"</p><p>Ignis had thought about refusing the offer, but wasn't unwise enough to miss an opportunity when it was offered. And what a wise decision it was, with Noctis' current condition.</p><p>Creaking open the door, he could hear Prompto snoring gently. Good, at least one of them was asleep. As he stepped in the room however, he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him, wide awake and surrounded by the best blankets they had. It was a stark reminder, Ignis thought, of their young King's age. He looked just the same as he had when Ignis had been called over because he was taking a sick day off of school. When Ignis had come into the room, those bright eyes had quickly vanished under the covers with a little laugh. This time, they stayed fixed on him.</p><p>Ignis tiptoed his way around Prompto's…'floor situation', sheets and the sleeping bag tangled tightly around every limb. It looked as if he'd fallen asleep leaning on his arm, watching Noctis. So maybe not as much sleep as Ignis had first thought.</p><p>Gently, he sat down on the bed and moved to feel Noctis' forehead.</p><p>"How are we this morning?" he whispered loud enough for Noct to hear.</p><p>Noctis breathed a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, tension visibly leaving him. Ignis found himself moving to pat his hair again, as he'd seen Regis do whenever Noct visited him in the throne room. Noctis responded well, a small hum the only response to Ignis' first inquiry.</p><p>"I'm sure you have a lot to occupy you right now Noct, but when you feel you're able, I'd like to get a better idea of just what is going on."</p><p>Noctis went to bury his head under the covers, like he did when Ignis told him to get out of bed because it was 10am already, but didn't get very far before freezing up with a sharp intake of breath. He still managed to give a hum in the positive though.</p><p>In pain, then. Probably his childhood injuries flaring up in response to the exertion, and who knows what else.</p><p>"I'll get your medication, then maybe a massage for the pain. Gladio is very anxious about your wellbeing too," Noctis was still, "Noct, we all are."</p><p>Another shaky breath. Prompto had woken up at some point and was sitting up now, eyes flicking between Ignis and Noctis.</p><p>Prompto's mouth moved silently, "Is he ok?"</p><p>Ignis gave a small, tired nod. Maybe Noctis wasn't ok right now, but he would be. They'd dealt with this kind of thing before. Never quite to this extent but Ignis was sure that a similar approach to their past experiences would work - albeit slowly.</p><p>Prompto looked a little relieved, but the tension in his shoulders was still visible, and he fiddled with the blanket wrapped around his arm.</p><p>"Iggy?"</p><p>"Yes, Noct?"</p><p>"I just…thank you."</p><p>Noctis' voice was rough, like he'd had much worse of a flu than he'd started with. So maybe avoiding conversation with too many words would be wise as well.</p><p>Ignis' mind was so busy analysing every twitch and tone of Noctis' condition that he almost missed the meaning of the words. Prompto was smiling down at the blankets in his arms. Noctis rarely said thanks with such sincerity, and Ignis would know. But it didn't sound like just a 'thank you for the now help'. There was a weight to the words, as if Noctis wasn't just thanking him for right now, but all the times he'd done this before too.</p><p>Ignis smiled.</p><p>"My pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next few days went by immeasurably slowly. As Noctis began to be awake more often, they were able to build him a veritable pillow fort. Under Prompto's direction, that's what it felt like anyway. Moving him was more of a problem. The pain every time he moved must've been bad, judging from the expression on his face. Gladio was able to work some of the tightness out though, with the techniques he'd learned - gentle massage and stretches to help in case stuff like this happened. They took turns helping Noctis with the light food Ignis had cooked up with Coctura. Noctis' arms were so shaky none of them trusted him not to immediately spill it everywhere. So despite their patients' frustration, they helped him eat, drink and move.</p><p>When Noctis slept, they were able to breathe a bit. Ignis didn’t really, and Prompto and Gladio were sure to make sure he got at least a few hours of sleep.</p><p>"We'll watch him, Specs."</p><p>"Look, if he wakes up, I'll come get you right away. It's not like he's going anywhere."</p><p>Ignis did manage to rest sometimes - but if his friends couldn't find him, Noctis' room was always their best bet.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When Noctis awoke, his head was throbbing. Lucky for him, it was actually the only sore part of him. He moved his shoulder experimentally. A little sore, but Gladio's physiotherapy was really helpful. He'd always taken the sessions after his accident for granted, but he was really glad someone  thought to train Gladio in those things. They should get a promotion.</p><p>Carefully, he stretched his shaky arms out, yawning a little. He was propped up on some pillows - Noctis smiled as he had the vague memory of Prompto giving authoritative pillow instructions. The sun was streaming in through the small gaps at the edges of the curtains and he could hear people laughing outside, the ocean lapping the shore. The last few days had been spent in immense pain, but for some reason, he was doing ok now. He hoped.</p><p>The magic had flared up inside him on occasion over during his recovery, and now it felt like it was almost resting at its normal levels. There was a warm, comforting presence in knowing he had access to that supply once again.</p><p>Looking over, only a slight crick in his neck, he could see the sleeping space set up next to his bed. Had someone been sleeping there the whole time? How long had it been anyway?</p><p>A sound caught his attention, and he looked over to see Ignis walk around the corner with a bed tray covered in various cup-bowl shapes.</p><p>"Good to see you're up, Noct."</p><p>"Good to see you've got breakfast," Noct smirked.</p><p>Ignis' eyebrows shot up, "Well, sounds like someone's feeling a little better today."</p><p>His throat still tickled a little, and felt like if he stood up, his legs would forget how to walk, but other than that, "Yeah, I'm ok."</p><p>His throat tightened a little as Ignis came closer. His friends' eyes were red, and had huge bags under them. His step was as certain as ever, but there was something in his posture which Noctis knew wasn't normal. And the way he'd responded - a slip in his façade that only Noctis would notice. The drop of the shoulders, and blinking, and pause in his step. Ignis had been worried about him.</p><p>And Noctis wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>All his life, he'd never really been close to anyone. That’s just how relationships were - his father was the King, his associates were security, and his classmates were civilians of a country he would one day rule. Not that he wanted to, and now that he had to-</p><p>Well, he still wasn't sure about that.</p><p>Ignis though. Ignis was, well…Ignis. He always managed to be in the right place at the right time, with the right words to say. Whether Noct wanted to hear it was another matter entirely. Now that he was a little more conscious than the pain-killer, headache fuzz of the past few days, Noctis found himself wishing that he could maybe just…tell Ignis that he was Noctis' brother and Noctis needed him.</p><p>But the thought never made into words.</p><p>The next moment, his brother was sitting on the bedside. The tray had been placed on the bedside table, and the aroma was fantastic. But he'd come to expect that from anything Ignis gave him.</p><p>"Hm. In that case, maybe we'll be able to head out sooner than I'd hoped."</p><p>The caretaker look was back - that constant calm and searching gaze, as if somehow Ignis could see exactly what was wrong. The relief was still there, but underneath that 'preparation for whatever might happen next' look. It was a rough, calculating gaze, one Noctis associated with always being prepared for whatever might happen. He remembered channelling that gaze when he brought Iris back to the Citadel when they were kids. He'd taken the hit for that, just like Ignis had taken the hit for him when he snuck out with Prompto to buy that new game at the midnight release.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"About a day or two, if you're recovered enough."</p><p>"I meant - " Noctis cleared his throat. He wanted to ask how long Ignis had been awake, how long they'd been waiting him to get better, how long he'd been taking a fall for him. Instead, he asked, "How long have I been out?"</p><p>Ignis thought for a bit, "About eight days, if I remember right."</p><p>Something dropped in his gut. Eight days. Eight days of wasted time.</p><p>Noctis took in the room around him. It was the same room they were in around a month and a bit ago now, when Ignis had walked in. It had been a cool, bright morning like any other. But the look that Ignis gave Noctis that morning was unlike any he'd ever seen. It was cold and calculating, but affectionate and concern-filled at the same time. If anything, Noctis would've called it heartbroken. The news had come suddenly - Insomnia had fallen, and the King was dead. His father was dead.</p><p>He was the King, and his people were in more danger than he ever thought was possible. Daemons were everywhere. His friends could be hurt, or worse. His home was gone and Luna could be dead.</p><p>It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Noctis? Noct, look at me."</p><p>He looked up to see that Ignis had sat up on the bed, his hand raised as if he was going to touch his arm, but he wasn't sure. Then Noctis realised the heat on his cheeks wasn't just from his pounding heartbeat, but the tears which blurred his vision.</p><p>"Noctis, come here."</p><p>Ignis reached forward and Noct didn't hesitate to let himself be pulled into the embrace. He heaved deep breaths, hard ones. The kind which screamed all the grief and exhaustion he'd been trying not to feel. He hadn't let himself cry like this in a long time. The breaths and presence of one of his closest friends warmed him, helping him to steady his breathing. Ignis' hand worked in calming circles on his back, the other holding his head close to his shoulder. Noctis' tears must've been soaking his jacket, but he didn't move to change that.</p><p>They didn’t say anything for a long time. Didn't move either, until Noctis sagged against Ignis, all the tears cried out of him. He felt like he could keep going, but his body wouldn't let him. His hands were clutched close to his chest, one loose against the lapel of Ignis' jacket. He didn't want to leave. To leave this sliver of time where he was ok. Where Ignis was right here, and nothing else mattered.</p><p>Then Ignis moved, and it was over. Despite having broken the spell, a glass of water was bring pressed into his hand a moment later. The liquid was cool down his throat. He still didn't want to leave.</p><p>"Is it alright if I open the door, Noct? Our companions have been knocking for a little while now."</p><p>Oh. Prompto and Gladio would be good to have by his side here, too. Despite how much he didn't want this time to end, how much he didn't want to go out, or look up at the sky and know the world had changed, he knew he would have to.</p><p>And the only way he'd be able to was with his friends by his side.</p><p>He leant back on the pillows and breathed deeply again. It was shaky, but he'd be okay. He gave Ignis a gentle nod and closed his eyes again.</p><p>Footsteps sounded softly on the carpeted floor. There was a soft click and some hushed conversation which Noctis couldn't be bothered listening to on the other side of the room.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and found himself smiling. His three friend were there, Prompto walking the fastest and beaming like an idiot. Gladio followed close behind, with Ignis flanking him. They were there, and for some reason that filled his insides with a light feeling. The place in his heart which had felt so dark and empty just moments before was filled by something - warm and bright. The smiles of his three friends gave him hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No, I Won't Shed a Tear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Gladio Time! he's too manly idk how to figure him out lol<br/>Warnings for bit of blood, lots of cold symptoms, and some quality bro time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter than the last one, but don't worry - the next two promise to be HECKA longggg (whoops lol)<br/>Started writing this before quarantine times as an excuse for heart-to-heart conversations~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd been driving for most of the day, so it would make sense something finally showed up to get in their way.</p><p>Gladiolus was the first to stumble out of the car, growling at the pack of angry and ugly voretooths which blocked the road. Their group just passed the last settlement before Lestallum, so the chances of them making it to the city without camping had just gone from slim to nil.</p><p>Great.</p><p>It's not that Gladiolus hated camping - it was one of his favourite things to do. But the last time they did it, they'd gotten stuck out in the rain and Noctis had gone and given himself a cold, only making it worse when he'd gone and wore out his magic. Sure, he may have saved their butts, but the physical safety of the Prince was Gladio's responsibility, and he had a lingering feeling Noctis' sickness was his responsibility.</p><p>Somehow.</p><p>He could probably make up some excuse for it being his fault if he really thought about it, but for now there was a pack of snarling animals in front of him and a Prince in the car behind him, so he knew what his job was here.</p><p>"Noct, stay in the car."</p><p>Noctis paused with the door half open, "What? Why me?"</p><p>"We still don't know how well off you are after the whole 'I'm dying' fiasco, so you sit your royal behind back in the car right now or -"</p><p>"I think your Shield has a point, Noct," Ignis interrupted. Shame, he had some choice words he would've liked to share, "I know I'd prefer it if you didn't strain yourself. We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we."</p><p>Noctis flinched under Ignis' gaze, but huffed and closed the door.</p><p>"Fine. Whatever. But if any of you get in trouble, don't count on me not butting in anyway."</p><p>Gladio smirked, "Sure thing, Highness, but we won't get in trouble."</p><p>Well, he hoped so anyway.</p><p>"Yeah, we got this!" Prompto's gun was already in hand, "You just sit back and enjoy the show, your Royal Princess."</p><p>Noctis looked annoyed, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>That. That is what he wanted to protect - Noctis needed to keep smiling.</p><p>So he summoned his greatsword, ignoring the weakness in his knees when the weight dropped into his hands. He swung it over his shoulder, trying not to show the exhaustion that was gripping his mind. He wiped his hand across his face, hopping no one noticed him sniffling like the sick guy he was.</p><p>He could take it. It was probably just a little flu, totally cured by some long nap when they got to Lestallum.</p><p>But first -</p><p>"You're going down!" Prompto's shot rang across the roadside, making Gladio wince - he was probably just standing a little too close, is all. Nothing to worry about.</p><p>Ignis dashed past him, daggers lightning in his hands, "Come on Gladio, keep up!"</p><p>He smirked at that, "Oh yeah? Keep up with this!"</p><p>He swung his sword in broad strokes - strong and fast. Hopefully no one would notice, not quite as strong or fast as usual.</p><p>Fighting was hard. He'd been enjoying just napping in the car. Now, it felt like his stomach was doing flips, and there was a ringing pain in his brain somewhere.</p><p>A dagger flew past his face. There was a gross squelching behind him, then silence.</p><p>"Watch your back!" Ignis yelled from where he'd thrown it, a few feet away.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Iggy," his broadsword crunched down on another voretooth, sending it skidding across the field. It was hard enough to swing his sword, let alone keep track of every opponent. He was only a little worried that he hadn't noticed it behind him, but at least Ignis got it.</p><p>His friend couldn't stop everything though.</p><p>He was grappling with another, sword held tight in its jaws and arms shaking with the strain. His left leg gave under the pressure, and has he fell, he was hit with a violent, searing pain. A shout escaped as something bit down on his leg. Not a small something, either. There was a really painful <em>crunch</em> and he could feel the teeth sink into his thigh. The one in front of him took it's chance to push the assault, doubling its efforts to scrabble past his blade.</p><p>His leg throbbed in pain, and as he glanced sideways he could see the tight jaws of the voretooth clinging onto it. There was a warm liquid pooling at his knees - blood. His blood.</p><p>He was sure someone was trying to call him, but he was a little busy. There was a ringing in his ears, snot clogging his nose and a voretooth trying to eat his leg.</p><p>He summoned his shield in his other hand. He'd have to be quick.</p><p>Using the adrenaline pounding through his head, he swung his shield up and punched the one in front of him, using the momentum to twist his sword around and pin the other one. It made a satisfying chunk as it pinned his assailant to the floor. It released his leg, and the pressure vanished from his shield too.</p><p>Someone grabbed his shoulder then, and pulled him away. Not wanting to go without his sword, he dismissed it, resummoning it just in time to catch himself before he stumbled flat on his face. His shield dissipated and he leant heavily on the sword. Good thing too, because his head had screamed the minute he'd summoned it.</p><p>"- he ok?"</p><p>"Use a potion!"</p><p>Gladio kept his eyes screwed shut. The ringing in his ears was deafening and his breaths came in labored gasps, both because of the pain in his leg - which was fading thanks to the potion - and the spear sharp throbbing which rang through his head.</p><p>As the adrenaline fell and the piercing became more of a dull throbbing, Gladio managed to open his eyes. He looked over to identify whoever was kneeling next to him. They were breathing fast and shaking a little - understandably, that had sucked.</p><p>The good thing was, they were stopping him from just falling over right this minute. The bad thing was, the 'they' was Noctis.</p><p>Gladiolus growled, "What are you doing? Get back - "</p><p>"What am I doing, what are you doing?! Gladio, that was the worst fight I've ever seen!" he sounded like he was going to start crying, "And you're supposed to protect me too?!"</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"What's going on with you?" Noctis was staring at him now, eyes flickering between his face and his wounds. His eyes widened - there must've been something on his face. Maybe the snot, or the paleness, "Wait, are you sick?"</p><p>The anger was obvious, the fear not so much. But Gladio wasn't his coach for nothing.</p><p>He wiped his nose, "Huh. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."</p><p>The blood had stopped thrumming though his veins. Now the adrenaline was gone, he found himself closing his eyes again, trying to stop the world from spinning beneath him. Frustratingly, the sword which was keeping him up vanished when he found he didn't have the will to keep it there.</p><p>"Hey, Gladio? Guys - "</p><p>Then he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus did <em>not</em> like passing out. Usually, it meant he'd done something stupid, or failed miserably at some exercise, and his father would berate him for it. Not by shouting either, which honestly made it much worse.</p><p>But this time there were no blankets beneath him, only the rough leather of the car seat. As he came to, he noticed the engine rumbling along somewhere up front, the radio playing softly. He was lying down with his head on someone's lap, their hand resting over his forehead, fiddling with his hair. Their fingers were trembling slightly. Just great.</p><p>Groaning, he flung one of his arms over his eyes, trying to block out the sun which had ungracefully burnt itself into his eyelids.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" Prompto's surprise sounded from beside him, "Guys, he's awake!"</p><p>So he was in the back with Prompto then. At least the kid was ok.</p><p>"Oh, good," he could hear Noctis swivel around in the front, leather squeaking beneath him, "Now, what were you thinking?! You could've told us you weren't feeling great, now -"</p><p>The tell-tale sound of Ignis cutting off Noctis with a slap on the shoulder. Huffing, his charge flomped back down into the front seat.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Gladiolus?"</p><p>Ah gee, Ignis used his full name. Not good for his hopes of avoiding too much trouble then.</p><p>Prompto's hand resumed its hair-fiddling, "Well, it feels like you might have a fever, you're really hot."</p><p>Gladio smirked, "Yeah, no duh I'm hot."</p><p>He could feel the collective sigh of his companions. Got 'em.</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>"You know what I meant." Prompto's voice was quiet. Something tightened in Gladio's throat. Only then did it dawn on him that blacking out after what Noctis had pulled last week was probably one of the dumbest things he could've done.</p><p>His smirk faded, "I'm ok, boys. Just a bit out - sneezing, coughing, maybe a fever, you know, the works."</p><p>Silence again. Had he really messed up that bad?</p><p>Finally, Ignis spoke, "Well, in that case, you won't mind if we do the camp tonight? After all, you are in no condition to be exerting yourself."</p><p>"Yeah," darn Prompto, backing him up, "You got hit pretty bad back there, and last week too with the Ronin. Dude, you should've said something."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Gladio could feel the guilt seeping uncomfortably under his skin, "Lesson learned. But now we all have to deal with me being sick, so how much longer till the haven?"</p><p>He did <em>not</em> want to deal with this right now. Maybe if Ignis drove really fast, they could make it to Lestallum. Then again, Iris would probably kill him for fighting while sick. Despite how much he wanted to see her, he knew, frustratingly, that taking the time to recover was probably a better idea.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, but was probably only twenty minutes, they finally pulled over. The lights of the parking area were a welcome relief as the sun vanished behind the horizon and darkness began to set in.</p><p>The group piled out of the car, Noctis sticking way too close to his Shield. Gladio was fine, he didn't need a babysitter. Despite his protests, they wouldn't even let him carry anything on the short trek to the haven. Frustrated, he summoned his sword.</p><p>Ignis spared him barely a glance, "If it makes you feel better."</p><p>He really was mad, then.</p><p>Fortunately, they didn't run into any trouble. Good thing too, because even though the greatsword was a comforting weight in his hands, Gladio wasn't sure he could swing it without dropping it.</p><p>Ignis went straight to setting up his cooking space, basically ignoring everyone else. Prompto and Noctis set up the chairs, but hesitated when they dropped the tent materials on a clear spot of ground. Of course, they wouldn't know where to start - Gladio set it up by himself most of the time, and when someone else did lend a hand, they mostly just hammered in the pegs.</p><p>So, Gladiolus just sighed dramatically before marching over to lend a hand.</p><p>"You two are seriously hopeless, you know that?" he thumped Prompto on the back, almost sending him face first into the tent they'd somehow managed to roll out - upside down, too.</p><p>Noctis interrupted his Shield's efforts to crouch down and flip it, "Gladio, it's fine. We're not kids - we can figure it out."</p><p>He looked up at Noctis from his crouch, taking in the body language. Fists were clenched by his sides, his stance undecided - as if he wanted to both defend and attack. There was an indignant frown on his face, and his shoulders were tensed up, ready to respond to whatever argument Gladio was going to give. He did kind of look like a kid, but Gladio wasn't going to mention that.</p><p>Noct wasn't even fully recovered, and here he was, telling his Shield off for trying to put up a tent.</p><p>He didn't really feel like arguing though. His nose was clogged and he wasn't sure he'd ever breathe normally again, let alone be able to swing a sword without nausea rising in his gut. So instead, he just stood up and dusted off his hands.</p><p>"Fine, you do it then."</p><p>Noctis' brief expression of surprise was replaced almost immediately by a victorious grin, "Yeah, don't worry big guy, when we're done it'll be the best tent you've ever seen in your life."</p><p>"You tell him, Noct!" Prompto's attitude was contagious, "G, we'll be fine. You just take a load off! Come to think of it, I never see you take a break. Maybe I can get some good photos of you doing something other than training for once."</p><p>"Pff, good luck with that," Gladio scoffed, coughing into his elbow and ignoring how croaky he sounded, "also, if this is gonna be 'the best tent ever', you'd better flip it the right way up."</p><p>"Oh,  that's why there's no door…"</p><p>He smiled as he turned away, wiping his nose again. Darned kids couldn't even set up a tent.</p><p>He sat himself in a chair so he could turn to look at his young companions wrestling with the strings and fabric, occasionally shouting instructions when they really messed up. Eventually though, they figured it out, and the tent was nicely set up - well, kind of. It was only a little lopsided. Didn't look like bad weather though, so Gladio wasn't concerned.</p><p>By the time they'd flopped down in their own chairs, Prompto and Noctis were sweating and dirty, but grinning like idiots.</p><p>"Man, I swore that peg was going to fling up and smack you in the face."</p><p>"Dude, if that happened, I'd seriously have just left and let you finish it."</p><p>"What, and deprive me of quality photo moments, like that face you made trying to untangle the ropes?"</p><p>"Oh shut up." Noctis was smiling, a goofy, lopsided smile - the kind only Prompto's company could get out of him.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"How'd you both even get that dirty?"</p><p>The pair looked up at him as he butted in, and the fuzzy feeling he got when he saw their faces was priceless. Dirty, bright eyed and smiling, the kids looked like they were having the time of their lives.</p><p>Noctis put on the most serious expression he could, leaning over to punch Prompto's arm, "Oh, you know, we're men of the wilderness."</p><p>The smile in return was golden, "Yeah, like you say G, dirt is just a sign of hard work."</p><p>Gladio felt himself smiling. Darn these kids, throwing his own words at him. But currently, they were the only thing distracting him from the throbbing pain in his head, so that was ok.</p><p>They were interrupted by Ignis clapping his hands, "Dinner is served."</p><p>Prompto jumped up enthusiastically, "Yes! What've you got for us this time, Specs?"</p><p>Noctis moved a little slower, but still smiled, "Whatever it is, it smells good."</p><p>Gladio was sure to watch his Prince's movements. He said he felt ok now, but the slight limp from his childhood injury was showing a bit worse. He'd have to run through some of the exercises with him.</p><p>If he didn’t fall asleep first.</p><p>Whatever it was <em>did</em> smell good, and Prompto brought over a bowl of it for him.</p><p>Gladio looked over as his companions chatted, watching Prompto laugh as Noctis cracked some joke. He really was a good kid. A little strange, but impossible not to like. His combat skills had improved remarkably with the Crownsguard training they'd given him at the Citadel, and every fight was an opportunity to improve. But his jaunty attitude hadn’t changed. Good thing too, on days like this when no one really wanted to dwell on their problems.</p><p>The food was some kind of chunky soup, with the most amazing combo of meat and potatoes Gladio thought he'd ever tasted. Almost as good as Cup Noodles.</p><p>They spent the evening around the fire, watching the sun set and making comments on the days adventures. There were a few pointed glances his way, but he ignored them for the most part.</p><p>Ignis gave Gladio a blanket before the temperature started to drop, for which he was grateful. Still, the shivers when a breeze came through were a frustrating message from his body that it would really prefer to not be outside right now. Ironically, it was Noctis who made him go to bed before everyone else.</p><p>"C'mon muscle-head. We don't want you laid up for too long. The more you rest, the better you'll feel."</p><p>Gladio grumbled at that, but didn't argue with the fact that exhaustion was nagging at him from all angles, making it hard enough to not fall asleep in his camp chair. Eventually, he crawled into the tent and wrapped himself up, indulging in their spare blankets. With the warmth of the fire and his friends conversations behind him in the night, the Kings Shield drifted into a comfortable slumber.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gladio found himself hoping they wouldn't have to go anywhere the next day. His head hurt, and no matter how many tissues he went through, he began to believe his nose would never be clear again, and that he would just have to suffer blocked sinus' for the rest of his tired life.</p><p>When Ignis came in to wake him up, he almost punched him in the face. He'd been out cold, and the sudden appearance of a mysterious figure tapping your shoulder was not something the Shield knew how to respond to. His body had gone straight to high alert. Fortunately, Ignis was much faster than his sick friends fist and caught the punch without any effort.</p><p>"Sorry Iggy. Thought you were a giant moth or somethin'," his head hurt, his muscles were sore from their adventures yesterday, and he felt like if he sneezed he would puke.</p><p>Ignis was unfazed by Gladio's apparent cognition issues, "Well, now that you're awake, perhaps you can be persuaded to eat something?"</p><p>"Only if it's Cup Noodles."</p><p>Ignis sighed, "Gladio, I meant real food."</p><p>"What? Cup Noodles are real food," he made an effort to sit up, but changed his mind when something started ringing in his ears and his headache came back, settling with a half sitting lean, "C'mon Specs, indulge the sick guy."</p><p>Ignis rolled his eyes, but smirked anyway, "Only because it's past breakfast time anyway."</p><p>Gladio frowned. Surely he hadn't slept that long?</p><p>"W-what time is it?"</p><p>"Around two in the afternoon."</p><p>Gladio sat in shocked silence. 2pm? He hadn't slept that long since, well, never actually.</p><p>Ignis tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement at his friends surprise, "Yes well, believe it or not, that is what happens when you're sick."</p><p>Gladio still couldn't quite believe it. He dropped back down on his pillows and rubbed his face with a groan, "Tell me you at least made the other two do some training today?"</p><p>"Rest assured, they're up to date with their regimes. Noct misses your physio, but I'm sure he can wait until you can at least sit up."</p><p>Man, Specs sure was perceptive.</p><p>He sighed, "Yeah, ok, just - give me a hand, would ya?"</p><p>With some deft manoeuvring, Ignis had Gladio set up in a cosy nook in no time. Propped up on some blankets, and with his entire library within arm's reach, Gladio figured he'd never be this comfy again.</p><p>"I'll go fetch some of your…chosen food, then"</p><p>Gladio grinned, "You know me, Specs."</p><p>Ignis had barely left the tent before Prompto and Noctis came barging in. Ignoring any and all advice to the contrary, they both jumped to take up station beside him - Prompto sitting cross legged on his own sleeping bag and Noct lounging almost across the entire floor, head resting on Gladio's un-bitten leg.</p><p>"So, you're finally awake," Noctis grinned up at him.</p><p>Prompto stifled a laugh behind his hand at Noctis' bad game reference, "Pfft, um, yeah big guy, we figured you were gonna sleep the whole day! Man, never realised how boring it is when you're not around."</p><p>Gladio couldn’t help feeling a little touched by that, but still, "Oh yeah? And what've you two been doing all day?"</p><p>The conversation carried on for a bit before Ignis came back in, the two younger party members regaling him with their tales of training ("I totally won by the way." - "As if."), fishing ("Boring!" - "Is not!"), and generally harassing Ignis ("He wouldn't even let me look for firewood!" - "Hah! And I even got to cut the veggies." - "Oh, shut up").</p><p>The water in his favourite noodles was the perfect temperature, and he savoured every bite. They were warm and delicious, as usual, and made him start to think that maybe he should try getting sick more often. Annoyingly, he hadn't even finished them before his stomach gave up on him, grumbling unhappily with its new load. So, reluctantly, he let Ignis take the leftovers, barely listening as his companions chattered on.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about the voretooths. They were common opponents in the wild and should've been no problem. His absolute failure of a fight would not leave him alone and he couldn't stop thinking. What if this happened against something more serious? There would be tougher opponents, and it was his duty to protect the Prince, the King. If Noct hadn't stayed in the car, maybe they'd be in a very different situation right now. He was worried enough having Prompto out on the field. He knew he should be able to trust his companions fighting abilities, but with his poor performance - he wasn't sure he could trust his own.</p><p>Eventually, before he knew he was going to crash again under the warmth of blankets and noodles, he interrupted, "Hey, Prompto? Could I have a chat with Noct for a minute?"</p><p>Prompto looked surprised, but only stalled for a moment before replying, "Oh - yeah, totes. Just uh…have fun? I guess?"</p><p>Noctis sat up as Prompto left the tent, swiveling around to get a better look at his Shield. The confusion was evident on his face, but he waited patiently anyway, knowing Gladio would get there eventually.</p><p>He looked at his young charge. Noctis was what, 20 now? In the past two months, they'd lost their home, their families, and with Noctis' adventures into magic, Gladio knew he had every right to be concerned. But still, sitting here and looking at him, he couldn't help but feel…sorry?</p><p>"Hey, Noct?"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Do you know what happened, after you passed out?"</p><p>Noctis looked surprised at the question, "Uh, well not really - I mean I remember coming to help out, and all the weird magic stuff, but then I blacked out I guess," he looked up with curiosity, "Why? Did something happen?"</p><p>"No, not really, I just - " He paused to breathe a bit. This was harder than he thought it would be, "Do you know what my job is?"</p><p>Noctis' confusion was obvious, "Uh, yeah man. You're the King's Shield, right? You're supposed to like, beat up guys and keep me safe and stuff."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Gladio didn't really know where he was going with this - Noctis just looked confused and kinda worried. Well, Gladio's father always did say honesty was the best policy, and if he was ever going to sort out the feelings roiling around his insides, he'd actually have to say stuff.</p><p>"Well, Noct, I uh," he coughed a bit, "When you passed out, I swear Iggy was gonna die or something, and blondie couldn't sit still the whole time you were out," Yes. Progress.</p><p>Noctis looked suitably chastised, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to overdo it like that," he perked up a bit when he said, "but hey, at least I learned a new armiger thing. So when you're feeling better, you'll have to help me train a bit."</p><p>Noctis, actually asking for training? Weird morning.</p><p>Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose. His head kept throbbing the more he thought about trying to explain to his charge just what he felt. How he was feeling. If he could even begin to understand it himself. How, as the Shield, he should not have failed yesterday. How he shouldn't have left Noctis alone in that caravan at Gladin Quay. How he should have done more. How much he hated Noct for throwing himself on the line like that. How…scared he was.</p><p>His heart was racing and he began to think that maybe he should do this when he felt better. Instead, he clenched his shaking fists and grit his teeth. Man, why was this so hard?</p><p>"Hey, uh, Gladio?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Noct, I just -" Honesty was the best policy, and the little bubble of tension in him wasn't going to just go away. He growled in frustration. Taking a deep breath, he started again.</p><p>"Did you have to get yourself hurt like that?" Good start, honest, "That was stupid and you know it, I can't even - there was nothing any of us could do, and I'm supposed to protect you!?"</p><p>He could hear his voice rising, but he realised that he didn't care, "And you know what else, Highness? When you get yourself in danger like that, it freaks me out! What am I supposed to do, punch you? Oh, I wish I could sometimes, but you're just a kid!"</p><p>Noctis' eyes were wide with surprise, "Gladio, I didn't - "</p><p>"Shut up!" He was rushing now, the words flowing without remorse, "You didn't what? Think about how we'd panic? Think about how we need you? Get over it Noct, you're the King now, and I can't - there's nothing I can do now to change that. I'm having a hard time - " his voice hitched uncomfortably, "Hard time believing that you're ever, that I could ever keep you safe. Do you even know what you are? What you mean to me?"</p><p>He swiped at the tears which had begun to crawl down his face, and shook his head. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Noctis, I - I won't always be there to help you, y'know? This whole King thing, it's your burden, I get that. But please, Noct," despite the burning in his face and his heart pounding out of his chest, he finished, "just…don't do that again, ok?"</p><p>Even he was surprised at himself. So many words at once - he'd call that a success.</p><p>But then Noctis was moving, to crouch next to him. Before he could ask what he was doing, Noct had wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close to his chest. Gladio could hear his heart beating quickly beneath his shirt, and found himself returning the embrace. He could feel Noctis' chin resting on his head, and was he…crying?</p><p>"Gladio I'm - I'm so sorry. I didn't, you're right, I didn't think. I know you're duty is important but I'm sorry, I couldn't just…do nothing. You guys are important to me too."</p><p>They held on a bit longer until Gladio pushed Noctis away so he could look into his eyes. His hands firmly on his shoulders, he said, "Noct. You're not just my job. You're my friend."</p><p>Finally. Gee, that had taken way too much effort. But now it was out, the words hung in the air. Noctis almost seemed surprised, but a shaky smile split his face anyway, "Thanks, big guy. I think you're my friend, too. I trust you."</p><p>Those last words were said with such surety, such faith that Gladio couldn't help but find himself believing them. Despite all they'd been through, Noctis trusted him. And that, he thought, was a pretty good place to be.</p><p>He cracked a smile, "Alright then, now that we've got that over with, come here you - "</p><p>Noctis shouted in protest as Gladio twisted him around, getting him in a hold and scrubbing his hair with his hand, "You might be my royalty, but you're still an idiot."</p><p>They both laughed, and a warm feeling rose in Gladio's gut. This one was a lot nicer than the discomfort before he'd ranted, so he figured it was a good thing he'd gotten all that out now, before they ran into any real issues.</p><p>Ignis popped his head into the tent, raising his eyebrows as he caught them tackling each other.</p><p>"Well, if you two are about done, it's almost dinner time."</p><p>"What? Already?" Noctis whined.</p><p>Gladio just laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, "Be sure to get your buddy some of that grub, Prince Pants."</p><p>Noctis smirked over his shoulder as he crawled out the tent, "No promises big guy."</p><p>When everyone was finally out, and the tent was quiet, Gladio sat back with a sigh. It was probably a good thing he was too tired to spar properly, or Noctis would've been in real trouble with how scared he'd gotten the Shield after all that.</p><p>But despite it all, they trusted each other. The strength which came from that, Gladio felt, would get them a long way down the road - whichever way it went.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They packed up camp the next day, still not letting Gladio carry anything other than the tissue travel packs. Strangely enough, Ignis let Prompto drive the last half of the way. The blond had been bugging Specs about it all week, and Gladio agreed. He'd been overworking himself, with all the caretaking and driving, so Gladio would've been happy to see Prompto driving if he wasn't so worried about Prompto crashing. He complained about not getting much time to practice since they'd left Insomnia, but now he was behind the wheel, Gladio was just glad Ignis was sitting shotgun.</p><p>He spent the next few hours to Lestallum sleeping in the backseat, head on Noct's lap. The Prince couldn't help playing with his hair, making little plaits before brushing them out again. It was soothing, and with the low conversation, quiet rumble of the engine, and sky overhead, Gladio was asleep in no time.</p><p>Before he could get any real z's, they were parked in Lestallum and Noctis was shaking him awake.</p><p>"C'mon big guy, don't you want to see Iris?"</p><p>He woke up at that, "Finally, she's got to be going nuts all by her lonesome out here."</p><p>Prompto's face appeared above him, leaning over the front seat, "Don't worry, we're all great company! Just don't go spreading you're man germs everywhere."</p><p>"Man germs?"</p><p>"Yeah! Because they'd have to be ripped to get to you, big guy, don't you think, Noct?"</p><p>Noctis stifled a laugh, "Yeah, you know what? Absolutely Prompto."</p><p>"If germs could be buff, then Gladio's would be."</p><p>The light-hearted conversation continued as they made their way through the city. It was a beautiful place, kind of rustic with lots of signs and people. The women looked great, Gladio noted - probably because of their working lives in this place.</p><p>With a quick text to Iris, the group headed off to the Leville to meet up.</p><p>The scents of the markets, rumble of the powerplant and chatter of his companions was reassuring. Gladio figured this would probably be the best few minutes of his day, before something surely went wrong. So he took a deep breath, savouring the one nostril which had started working again, and made his way through the crowded streets to finally meet up with his baby sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just as Long as You Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here we go again ~<br/>To commenter Shiary, you got it! It's everyone's favourite bespectacled chef next on the list, but honestly it turned out more like Prompto has a Time.</p><p>It's another longer chapter, but the next one is turning out to be hecka longer than this one - I might split it, we'll see.<br/>Until then, enjoy!~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Prompto was the first one to wake up in the Lestallum Hotel, he knew something was wrong.</p><p>Noctis, sure, he always slept in. Gladio had been snoring louder than usual, still recovering from the cold, but Ignis? That was a little weird. Prompto wasn't going to complain about it though, Specs needed the sleep - he'd been way overdoing it the past couple weeks, taking care of everyone, so Prompto let them all sleep in anyway.</p><p>It wasn't until Noctis finally rolled out of bed that Prompto really started to worry. He hadn't seen Ignis leave their room all day, was he still asleep? Especially strange, since he'd made them all go to bed at some actually reasonable hour last night because of the rough past few weeks.</p><p>He looked around - Gladio was propped up on some pillows in his and Noctis' room, reading with a pile of tissues by his side. Noctis had only just rolled out of bed, and had ordered room service so was now crunching down on the toast they'd served this morning. Prompto decided a quick check wouldn't hurt - it was his room too, so surely it would be ok?</p><p>He peeked in the door. The curtains were still closed, he hadn't wanted to wake Ignis up too early. Taking a step in the door, he could tell from here that Iggy was definitely still in bed. There was a tension building in his chest. Was he ok? Quickly, he tiptoed over to the bedside, grateful he'd left his socks on that morning.</p><p>There he was - sleeping like a log. Ignis looked weird without his hair all done up. Prompto was surprised at how long it looked. Gently, he shook his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, uh, Iggy?"</p><p>Ignis frowned. Prompto couldn't fight the rising panic. He looked kinds pale. What if he was poisoned? Or injured? Or brainwashed or something?</p><p>"Iggy? Ignis, wake up!"</p><p>Gratefully, Ignis pushed Prompto's hand away with a tired groan. At least he was alive. Maybe he should get Gladio? No, he was still stick, and Noctis would honestly panic more than he currently was. Fighting back his concern, Prompto figured he should actually try and figure out what was wrong.</p><p>Trying to keep his voice light, he asked, "Hey Specs? You do know what time it is, right? Is everything ok?"</p><p>He shuffled nervously as he waited for an answer. Ignis' eyes blinked open, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in.</p><p>"Prompto?"</p><p>"Yep! It's me, Specs! I didn't want to wake you, but then you slept in and I got worried, so I came in and now I'm kind of more worried - "</p><p>"I'm sick."</p><p>"You're…what?"</p><p>"Sick."</p><p>Prompto almost couldn't believe it. Ignis? Sick? He didn't think it was possible. Ignis was …Ignis? Well, he was human too, so he guessed it was possible for to get sick, but still.</p><p>"Oh, uh...well, did you need like, some water or something?"</p><p>Ignis blinked.</p><p>This was so weird.</p><p>"That would be good, if I could maybe - " he moved to sit up, but held his hand to his head and winced, and with a small cough said, "Well, maybe not then."</p><p>Prompto hovered nervously. He could help, right? Yes, water.</p><p>"You just, stay right here, lay back down, I'll go get some."</p><p>He almost ran out of the room, making sure not to slam the door on his way out before speeding over to the small kitchen. Noctis watched him curiously as he rushed around looking for the cups.</p><p>"Where are they…where are they…"</p><p>"Top right cupboard dude, if you're looking for the cups. Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>Prompto turned the tap on full and waited impatiently for it to fill. As he was about to return to his room, he hesitated before turning back around and grabbing some ice cubes from the freezer.</p><p>Noctis' frown deepened, "Hey, Prompto?"</p><p>His friend shouted over his shoulder as he walked backwards into the room he shared with Ignis, "Ignis is sick."</p><p>Noctis froze, a slice of toast halfway to his mouth, "He's what?"</p><p>"Sick, dude!" Prompto slid in the door, and as it clicked shut behind him he heard the sound of the dining room chair skid back as Noctis stood up, then footsteps heading to the other side of the suite. Heading to get Gladio, then. Good.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>"Here Iggy. I, uh, wasn't sure if you wanted ice or not, so I just put some in…oh wait! Here, let me - "</p><p>He put the cup down on the bedside table and scooped up all the pillows from his own bed, moving them over to Ignis. He hadn't moved, except his elbow was over his eyes, so Prompto couldn't see his face.</p><p>"Iggy? Sorry, but," He swallowed. Breathe, Prompto. You can help, just, what would Ignis say? "I want to help out, I've got some pillows, do you need a hand sitting up?"</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief as Ignis responded, "Thank you, Prompto," the arm came away from his face and Prompto could see his eyes looked red, "Just put them around here, won't you?"</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah, sure."</p><p>With Ignis' help, they managed to get him sitting up. He'd closed his eyes again, squinting in pain. Prompto was in the middle of offering him water when there was a small knock on the door. It squeaked open and Noct's head poked in.</p><p>"Hey, can we come in?"</p><p>Prompto nodded, "Uh, yeah."</p><p>Noctis almost flung open the door, but instead just let it swing behind him as he made his way over to the bed, kneeling on it and reaching over to feel Ignis' forehead. Man, why hadn't Prompto thought of that?</p><p>Noct frowned, "He's got a really bad temperature," he turned to the side, "What happened?"</p><p>"I - I don't know, man. I mean, I was worried when he slept in but then you woke up and I got really worried, so I just came in to check on him." Prompto stretched his arms, tapping his fingers anxiously on his knees.</p><p>Gladiolus closed the door behind him as he came in, the bed creaking under his weight, "Sorry Iggy, I guess I must've given it to ya."</p><p>Well, that would make the most sense. Ignis hummed in response, coughing into his elbow.</p><p>They all sat there for a bit, no one really too sure what to do. Ignis looked around at them, an eyebrow raised, but sat in silence. He looked like he was ready to go back to bed now.</p><p>Eventually, Prompto piped up, "Hey, we should probably let him rest guys. I mean, don't we have things we need to do today anyway?"</p><p>Gladio nodded, "It's not like we were going anywhere with me still sniffling, and there's no way we're leaving now."</p><p>Noctis turned to Ignis, "Hey, just uhm, give us a shout or something if you need anything, ok? We're here for you."</p><p>Ignis nodded back, apparently regretting the movement as he winced and laid his head back on the pillow pile.</p><p>"Yeah, ok, we'll just… leave the door open a bit."</p><p>They filed out of the room, finding themselves congregating at the kitchen table. Noctis' food sat still half eaten, but he was too busy pacing the kitchen to even notice. Gladio planted himself in a chair, hand on his chin thoughtfully, while Prompto bobbed on his heels, picking at his wristband and glancing between his companions.</p><p>"So…what now?"</p><p>Noctis was the first to reply, "Gladio's still too sick to be going anywhere."</p><p>"Me? What about you?"</p><p>"I'm fine now. I promise. Better than you anyway, I haven't fainted for like, a month."</p><p>"Yeah ok, but what about those weird headaches?"</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, "They haven't been a problem, besides, with Ignis out of commission, someone has to be the responsible one here."</p><p>Gladio's eyebrows shot up, "And that's you, obviously."</p><p>"Obviously," Noctis folded his arms, asking for a retaliation.</p><p>Gladio just sighed and rubbed his face, "Look, if you want to be responsible, then go for it. But if you kids get in any trouble, I will seriously never let you leave the house."</p><p>"Whatever, it's not even your house," Noctis smiled mischievously, "But in that case, Prompto and I are going out."</p><p>Prompto looked up in surprise, "We are? Where?"</p><p>Noctis strode over and grabbed his arm, "Shopping. We need groceries," grinning, he dragged Prompto out of the room, "And tell Iris we'll be back!"</p><p>Gladiolus shouted in protest, but the sound was muffled by the door Noctis shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They came back with bags full of 'groceries'. Cup Noodles for Gladio, some bacon and eggs, lots of chips and sugar loaded snacks, and not a vegetable in sight.</p><p>Gladio took in the spread on the kitchen bench, a lopsided grin spreading over his face, "Oh, Iggy is going to be soooo mad."</p><p>Noctis grinned back, leaning over the counter, "At what? We got food."</p><p>"I don't know about this Noct, don't you think it was a bad idea?" Prompto leaned on the counter beside  him, fingers tapping on the surface.</p><p>"Don't worry! What he doesn't know won't kill him," Noctis stood up, making his way around to snag a chip packet in his favourite flavour, "Besides, he'll be ok. We have to entertain ourselves somehow, right? Oh, I almost forgot!"</p><p>Reaching in to one of the bags he pulled out some medicine and Cup Noodles in Ignis' favourite flavour, "I'm going to deliver these to our favourite patient right now, be back in a minute. You'd better be ready to play King's Knight when I get back, Prompto!"</p><p>Prompto smiled and winked at him, "You know it Noct!"</p><p>Gladio looked almost offended, "So I'm not the favourite patient anymore? Stinks. You'll pay for that in Knight, Noct!"</p><p>Noctis grinned as he pushed open the door to Ignis and Prompto's room, closing it carefully behind him. He smile quickly faded as he made his way over to the bed. Ignis must've been really out of it if he hadn't moved the whole time they were out.</p><p>Sitting down on the side of the bed, he dropped the snacks on the bedside table. The cup there still had some water, but all the ice from the last refill had melted.</p><p>Ignis stirred as his weight dipped the bed, humming questioningly.</p><p>"Just me, Specs," Noctis leant over to feel his friends forehead. It felt the same as it had this morning. He'd snuck a thermometer in with their purchases, so he'd be able to get a temperature reading. Not that he really understood which temperatures were better than the other ones, but Ignis always tested his temperature when he was sick, so it made sense.</p><p>His spine tingled when he remembered this same situation, only flipped, a few weeks ago. Ignis had been sitting on the bed, and he'd been laying down semi-conscious, full of pain, and honestly scared. But Ignis had been there. So he could be here for Ignis, too. He moved his hand from his friends forehead to stroking his hair, like he'd done for him back then. It was weird to be helping Ignis, who seemed so composed all the time, but it was nice to feel his breathing even out beside him as his fingers continued to run through his hair. It was longer than he remembered, thin and light. However he managed to style it like he did was some kind of miracle, but, he figured, Ignis was pretty good at those.</p><p>He only spoke when he was sure his friend had fallen back asleep, "Y'know, all those weeks ago, when I really messed up…I'm sorry. Ignis, you're the best brother I could ever ask for."</p><p>He stood up slowly, leaving the snacks on the bedside table and heading to the door. Behind him, Ignis' green eyes were open, and the light caught the smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto couldn't sleep. He'd had trouble on their first few nights as well, with the new places and excitement of travelling, but what mostly got to him was just how loud it was sleeping in a room with other people. Eventually, the tiredness of the day caught up with him, and he got used to the sounds of breathing. It was comforting, actually. To know other people were there watching his back. But he'd had the same trouble sleeping when he was watching over Noctis a few weeks ago. At least then the breathing had been even and steady - Noct had been fast asleep, and Prompto was comforted by that enough to fall asleep himself.</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>He could hear Ignis' laboured breathing in the bed next to his, and he couldn't help but think of everything which could go wrong if he fell asleep. What if Ignis needed a hand, or fell out of bed, or just stopped breathing entirely? Those were the worst moments, when he couldn't make out the soft breaths and had to get up and put his face close just to hear him breathing. He ended up doing this so many times, that eventually he just decided to pick up his pillow and blankets and move over to Ignis' bed.</p><p>He considered sleeping on the floor, just with his head on the bed, but figured his body would hate him in the morning. So instead, he put his pillow next to Ignis' and laid down, resting their backs against each other. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of his friends ribcage now, and eventually, with the comfort of Ignis' back against his, he managed to drift into an uneasy sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When Prompto woke up, the sun's morning rays were peeking through the gaps in the curtains. He'd managed to tangle himself up in his blankets, but the most surprising thing was that Ignis was awake. He'd moved so that now he was sitting up next to him, his hand making gentle motions through Prompto's hair, like he'd seen him do when Noct was out. It was nice. He rolled over to look up at his sick friend, yawning.</p><p>"Ignis? Whatchu doing?"</p><p>Ignis stopped patting his head, "I could ask you much the same thing, Prompto."</p><p>His voice was croaky, and his hair was a mess. With the sun streaking in a little more now, Prompto could tell he had some really nice highlights running through it - probably natural too. Lucky.</p><p>He smiled, "You're the sick one here, Iggy. I should be giving you head rubs while you sleep, not the other way around."</p><p>Ignis smiled back softly, "I was a little surprised to find you in my bed this morning. Is everything ok?"</p><p>Prompto rearranged himself to sit up beside his companion, rearranging the bed sheets so they were both nicely covered.</p><p>Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, he explained, "Well, I don't know. You just - you were breathing funny, and I know it's 'cause you're sick, and stuff, but it was kinda weird."</p><p>Ignis didn't miss him looking away, fiddling with the blankets. He didn't miss much of anything, actually.</p><p>"Prompto, were you worried?"</p><p>Worried? Yeah he was worried, he'd never seen Ignis get sick a day in his life! He'd never even seen him get more than a couple scratches in a fight, and he was hoping that didn't change.</p><p>"I…guess."</p><p>Ignis smiled, coughing a little bit beside him. It made his insides clench up, but then Ignis started speaking again, "Yes, I don't suppose you've seen me ill before. Well, thank you for watching out for me, I appreciate your company."</p><p>Prompto looked up in surprise, "You do?"</p><p>Ignis put his arms around Prompto's shoulders, pulling him close. Prompto was tight, but relaxed as he realised what was going on. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace.</p><p>Ignis sighed gently, ruffling Prompto's hair before pulling away, "Yes, I do. Now, I didn't get to see your photos yesterday, so do you mind if I take a look?"</p><p>Prompto perked up, "Oh, yeah! You were so out of it, we didn't want to annoy you. Let me get my camera!"</p><p>The blond scrambled out of the bed, tripping over the blankets he'd entangled himself in and making Ignis laugh gently. For the next hour or so, they sat on the bed together, going through the photos. There were some good ones, too. Ignis hadn't really been able to see the city yet, so the selfies and shots and Noctis on their city walk the previous day were especially appreciated. He didn't even get mad at them for going out, which was nice. He did ask what they bought though, and Prompto was hesitant to answer.</p><p>"Well…Noct said it counted because it was all food, but…"</p><p>Ignis sighed dramatically, "He didn't get anything actually decent, did he."</p><p>Prompto smiled, "Not a single vegetable."</p><p>"I'll have to write out a proper shopping list then," Ignis coughed a bit, smiling anyway, "Since you all can't seem to get yourselves a proper diet without me."</p><p>"Thanks, Specs," Prompto was really grateful. He wasn't too sure about Noctis' purchase choices the other day, but with a list from Ignis, they'd be able to get what they actually needed. Unrolling himself from the blankets, Prompto stood up.</p><p>"Well, I'd better get ready to go out then," he straightened his pjs, which he hadn't managed to change out of yet, and smiled at Ignis, "And you can write out that list."</p><p>Ignis smiled back, a little tiredly, but a genuine smile all the same, "I'll be done in no time. Do check with Gladio too, if we need anything else."</p><p>"No worries Specs!" And he really meant it. As long as Iggy was ok, then maybe everything would turn out alright after all.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>An hour or two later, Prompto was out the door of the Leville, Iggy's list in one hand, camera in the other. Noct was sleeping in again - it was only like, 9am after all. So Prompto had waved goodbye to Gladiolus and waltzed out to do the shopping, some spare bags dangling over his arms.</p><p>It was a beautiful morning - the sky was clear, birds were singing, and the street vendors had fired up their stations, filling the air with a thousand delicious smells. But Prompto didn't have time for that this morning - he had some real groceries to buy. Snapping a few shots of the crisp morning vistas, people roaming the streets, he headed off to the marketplace, following the sounds of chatter and the smells of the city.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Noctis had been dreaming.</p><p>It was a weird dream, the kind which left him with a splitting headache. Usually, those dreams were full of distant voices and strange figures, which he'd come to recognise as the Astrals - hopefully.</p><p>Except this time when he woke up, the headache didn't go away.</p><p>He frowned. Usually, he just rolled around for a couple minutes and it faded, but for some reason, the throbbing in his head was sticking around this morning.</p><p>He rolled out of bed anyway. He was hungry, and the sun was shining. He checked the clock - just after 9? That was a bit of a sleep in, even for him.</p><p>Noctis hadn't even made it to the door before he gasped in pain. His hands flew to his head as images shot through his mind. It felt like the world was shaking - not just his bones, but the floor too. Another earthquake?</p><p>A deep, booming voice rattled his ribcage and he dropped to his knees, hands pressed over his ears. He could hear Gladio shouting in the next room, but he couldn't respond. The images kept flashing - Imperial weapons, boulders and mountains, a light - the meteor perhaps, searing themselves into his mind. He fought to maintain a grip on reality - this was a rough one.</p><p>Hopefully the earthquake wasn't as bad as it felt.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ignis watched Prompto leave with a smile on his face. Noctis' friend sure was a kind soul, acting with enthusiasm for every task. Still, he was beginning to be bored with all the sitting around, letting other people do things.</p><p>Ignis didn't mind being sick. It was inconvenient, but they were in Lestallum, so not as inconvenient as it could've been. Resting was a rare opportunity these days, but it wasn't like he never did it - just that lying around in bed all day wasn't his favourite pastime. Unlike a certain Prince, Ignis enjoyed being productive - experimenting with new recipes, making plans, exploring the local cuisine. But some things, he could still do.</p><p>Confining himself to his quarters, Ignis spent the time scanning through some new recipe books they'd acquired, making plans for their next steps, and reviewing some of the information they had on hand. He tried summoning his daggers, to check them, but found accessing the magic was harder than usual, and gave him a splitting headache. He dispelled them almost immediately, and took a note - no armiger when sick. It most likely was similar to what had happened to Noctis, worsened when he'd pushed himself.</p><p>So instead of doing that, Ignis just stuck to what he could access without magical means. When they'd arrived, Talcott had hung around and shared some notes from his research into his Grandpa's notes. He'd mentioned a legend about a sword in a nearby waterfall, and had written down some information about it for Ignis to go through. It sounded like the lad had the right idea when he thought it mentioned the nearby falls - Ignis had drawn the same conclusion. They'd have to check that out next. But first, Noctis had promised Prompto they'd visit the chocobo ranch, so he guessed he'd have to put that on the agenda.</p><p>Putting down his notes, he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. It probably wasn't wise to do too much work, his head still ached when he thought too much. Maybe being sick really was more annoying than he gave it credit for.</p><p>He was about to pick up the papers again, when there was a knock on the door. Sliding his glasses back on, he called for them to come in.</p><p>Gladio slid through the gap, holding two steaming cups of his favourite noodles in his hands. He used his foot to push the door behind him, leaving it a little open for the air flow.</p><p>"How you doin', Iggy?"</p><p>"None the worse for wear."</p><p>Gladio strolled across the room and placed the cups on the bedside table, sitting himself at the end of the bed, "Really? You still look trashy."</p><p>Ignis couldn't help smiling a little, "So observant, Gladio. I can't say you looked any better last week."</p><p>His comrade laughed at that, swiping his nose - he still had some recovering to do, "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>"Noctis up yet?" Ignis had been keeping careful track of the Prince's sleeping habits for the past few weeks, making sure no other problems arose. With himself being bed bound however, he'd taken to asking Gladio for those details.</p><p>Gladio frowned, "Not yet, actually," Ignis' look of concern made him change tack quickly, " But I think he's just rolling around, enjoying not actually having to get up though. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>Ignis just nodded thoughtfully. Maybe they should -</p><p>He didn’t get very far before the room started shaking. Gladio looked around in confusion, gripping the bedpost. The windows rattled and the noodles looked like they were about to topple off the bench. An earthquake? They'd heard about them occurring more frequently, and had felt one or two small ones on the road, but when dust fell from the ceiling, Ignis was sure this wasn't a little one.</p><p>"Gladio, check Noct."</p><p>The command was firm in his voice, and the Shield responded quickly, nodding before racing over to the door. He stumbled when he got there and had to grip the frame to stop himself falling over. More dust shook itself from the ceiling and Gladio couldn't move further than the doorframe. So he shouted Noct's name across the room, but there was no response. Ignis hoped that it was because he was just sleeping through the quake, but with the connections to his headaches, he wasn't certain. And that grew tightness in his chest worse than any sickness.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Noctis was finally able to open his eyes, blinking away the lingering images of those eyes, huge and golden, trying to reach him. Surely there was a better way to do it then almost knocking him out?</p><p>He found himself on his hands and knees, fingers gripping the grainy carpet. A drop of sweat rolled off his nose. His breathing was ragged, and he fought to regain control, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.</p><p>That sucked.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was in the marketplace when the earthquake hit, chatting to a vendor. One bag was now full of the vegetables Ignis said he needed, and it felt good. The shopkeeper even said he could use a hand with some collecting business, and that he would pay, which felt even better.</p><p>When the ground trembled, a few people looked concerned, but no one panicked. Prompto guessed they'd felt small quakes before, but that didn't do anything to ease his own concerns. Then it quickly escalated into a dangerous tremor. People began to congregate and shout, some tripping over and others just opting to sit down and stay down.</p><p>Prompto's heart rose into his throat as the panic grew. He'd never felt an earthquake before. The earth moving beneath him was bad enough, but the pipes and windows rattled dangerously in their holds. People yelling was not helping his fears either, and he found himself tripping into a kneel, dropping his bags and keeping his head high, scanning the crowds  for signs of danger.</p><p>There! Leaving his bags behind, he dodged through the crowds to scoop up a screaming child in his arms. They can't have been older than four, and with a quick glance, he found their desperate parent. He thanked Gladio for all the footwork training he'd given him, as he stumbled over, clutching the child to his chest. They were small, and crying loudly into his ear, but that didn't bother him.</p><p>Taking the final few steps, the mother finally noticed him and nearly bowled him over with her hug.</p><p>"You found him! Oh, thank you, thank you!"</p><p>Prompto couldn’t help blushing a bit, "Oh no, it's - "</p><p>Screams. He whipped his head around, identifying the source quickly. The concrete corners of a nearby building had started to crumble. There were lots of people over there.</p><p>Without even thinking, he dashed to the building. Larger chunks began to fall, and he made it just in time to pull a young man away, a fist sized piece cracking the ground where he'd been standing. Prompto didn't bother checking if he was ok before glancing up to take in the structure. It was old, and as he watched a very, very big piece disconnected from the roof. It split as it came down, cracking over the protruding corners beneath it and bringing down more rubble.</p><p>"Everyone move!"</p><p>People were already scattering, some not fast enough. A woman, short, greying, and petrified, made to step away, but was so busy looking up that she tripped. Prompto moved fast, throwing his arms around her and shielding her the best he could from the tumbling rocks.</p><p>Something slashed his arm, clipped his shoulder, and hit his back - <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Eventually, the rubble stopped falling. The ground stopped shaking. His heart was in his throat and his back stung, but as he unrolled himself from the woman's side, he could tell she hadn't been injured. People began to stand up cautiously, checking on each other.</p><p>"Oh! Thank you, are you alright?"</p><p>He'd almost forgotten, he was still holding the lady's arm. He jumped in surprise, but helped her stand up, "Me? I'm fine! Are you ok? What was that?"</p><p>The woman shook of the dust from her grey hairs and took his arm to stand, dusting off her dress with shaking hands, "An earthquake! Those tremors have been getting worse, but that was nuts!"</p><p>Her bright eyes turned on him, lined with wrinkles, and widened when they settled on his left arm, "You're hurt!"</p><p>Prompto twisted it to get a better look - it wasn't much, just a scratch. He'd seen worse. Much worse.</p><p>He smiled reassuringly, "Oh, don't worry ma'am, I'm ok. It's only a little scratch, it's no issue."</p><p>She reached up to pat him on the shoulder, "Oh, what a brave young man! The world needs more people like you these days," a forlorn look covered her face, but she smiled gently at him, a smile wise with years, "You'd better take care of yourself. The world can't stand to lose a treasure like you."</p><p>Wow. Old ladies were awesome. He blinked a couple times, uncertain how exactly he was supposed to respond to that.</p><p>He was sure he was blushing when he replied, "Ah, thanks. That's…really nice of you to say."</p><p>"It's no worries, my boy. I'll have to thank you for this - I owe you! What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm uh, I'm Prompto."</p><p>"Well, Prompto, you have my thanks," the woman reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a smaller paper bag, "Here, I was going to eat these myself, but I think you deserve them."</p><p>She held out the bag, offering it to him. He didn't really get gifts from strangers all that often, so he hesitated.</p><p>She smiled at him, "It's the least I can do. You were very brave."</p><p>Now that gave him the warm fuzzies. Smiling, he accepted the paper bag and unfolded it, catching a sweet scent. Cookies?</p><p>The surprise must've showed on his face, because the woman winked at him, "Made fresh this morning, by yours truly."</p><p>Prompto wasn't sure what to say. He could feel their warmth in his hands - they really were fresh. It was maybe one of the nicest gifts he'd ever gotten.</p><p>"I - I don't know what to say! Thanks!"</p><p>She patted his arm again, "As I said, it's the least I can do. Now Prompto, you get that arm taken care of, alright?"</p><p>Her smile was warm, and he hugged the small bag close to his chest nodding enthusiastically, "Yes ma'am!"</p><p>She laughed as she finally turned away, picking up her bags and hobbling along the market road. People had begun to clear out, or return to their shopping, the earthquake only being a small interruption. But this one had been worse. Prompto didn't miss the nervous glances, people keeping their eyes on the ledges of buildings and second guessing where they stepped.</p><p>He made his way back to the vendor where he'd left his bags, and only when he bent over to get them did he realise just how much his back hurt. He'd have to get someone to check on it later - for now, he should get back to the hotel and make sure that everyone else was ok.</p><p>Hopefully their rooms were all still in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the tremors stopped, Gladio was up - his long strides taking him the short distance to the other door in seconds. He didn't fling it open, as much as he wanted to, in case there was something or someone in front of it.</p><p>"Noct? You up?"</p><p>As the door swung fully open, Gladio's heart jumped into his throat. Noctis was up, kneeling on the floor, with one hand over his eyes. Not good.</p><p>He moved quickly to kneel in front of him, grabbing his hand away from his face and checking him up and down for any injuries.</p><p>"Noct? Noctis, look at me. Are you hurt?"</p><p>Noctis' eyes made their way to his face - he looked like he was spacing out, and for a brief second there - no, must've been a trick of the light. His eyes seemed like they were…purple?</p><p>"Gladio?" Noctis screwed up his face, blinking a few times, like he was trying to remember how to focus.</p><p>"Yeah Noct, it's me," he was still holding his wrist, eyes searching Noctis' face for any signs there was something the Shield could actually do to help.</p><p>"I'm ok, it was just," he moved his other hand to scrub at his eyes again, "Was there another earthquake?"</p><p>Gladio nodded, "Yeah, it was a rough one too. They've definitely been getting worse."</p><p>The Prince shook his head, trying to clear it, and blinked hard a few times.</p><p>"Are you alright? Was it those weird headaches?"</p><p>"Yeah," Noctis sighed, closing his eyes again, smiling tiredly, "that one really hurt."</p><p>Gladio finally let go of his charges wrist. So nothing he could really do then, until they figured out just what was going on.</p><p>Noctis opened his eyes, and this time focused them - a good sign. Concern in his voice, he asked, "What about Ignis, he ok?"</p><p>"He should be, I just left him. Told me to come check on you. So for his sake too, you sure you're alright?"</p><p>A small smile, a final head rub, "Yeah, but if I can't think today, it's because my brain's been through a blender this morning."</p><p>Gladio laughed a little, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>There was a little knock at their door. Gladio turned to look when Noctis' surprised expression caught his attention.</p><p>It was Ignis, leaning on the door frame, hair ruffled from his days in bed and paler than he should be.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>Gladio was by his side, catching his elbow and making sure he didn't stumble over the entryway. He knew there was no fighting with Ignis, if he wanted to get up, then fine. Whatever. But still-</p><p>"You shouldn't push yourself. We're all ok over here, Noct just had another headache episode."</p><p>Ignis' eyes searched his Prince, appraising his condition. Kneeling on the floor, eyes red, he didn't look too great.</p><p>"Was it worse this time?"</p><p>Noctis nodded, wincing like he regretted doing that.</p><p>Ignis hummed thoughtfully, "Supports the idea that the earthquakes are connected. We need to find out what's going on."</p><p>Gladio agreed. Whatever it was, it should leave Noct alone before something really bad happened.</p><p>He could feel Ignis beside him, tense and shaking a little.</p><p>"Let's get you back to bed, Iggy. Can't have you making this worse for yourself."</p><p>Ignis was reluctant to come along, but he tugged him out of Noctis' room anyway, leading him back across the hall. Noctis got up behind them, pausing for a bit in the door frame, but following to  Ignis' room anyway. He would be ok, in time. Right now though, they all just needed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto threw open the door to their suite dramatically, calling out, "I'm baaaaack!"</p><p>There was no immediate response, so he shrugged, wincing as the movement agitated his back and shoulder, and walked over to dump his hauls carefully on the bench. He pulled the small bag of cookies out of the bag and breathed in their scent. He'd have to see if Ignis could get the recipe for these, they smelled <em>amazing</em>. They also made him feel good on the inside, a reminder that being kind to strangers really did pay off.</p><p>Gladiolus' head popped out of Ignis' door, "You made it back in one piece?"</p><p>Prompto smiled, "Yeah, that quake was nuts! Are you guys ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, mostly. Come on in."</p><p>Prompto frowned nervously as he made his way over, pushing open the door to find Ignis and Noctis asleep on the bed, back to back. Gladio sat on his bed, a book open face down on the bedside table. He tiptoed over to sit beside his friend.</p><p>"How long have they been out?"</p><p>"Only like, ten minutes," Gladio whispered, "They both passed out as soon as I got them in bed."</p><p>Prompto looked at him questioningly. Gladio glanced over at their sleeping companions, then stood up, beckoning him to follow. They left their friends sleeping peacefully, closing the door with a gentle click behind them.</p><p>Gladio spoke quietly as he made his way over to the bags Prompto had brought back and began to unpack them, "Yeah, the quake was a real surprise. Noct had a pretty bad reaction - those headaches are definitely connected to them somehow."</p><p>Prompto looked back at the door, pondering. What on Eos could connect Noct's headaches to some earthquakes? It was probably some King magic thing which he didn't understand, but that only made him worry more.</p><p>He walked over to help Gladio, "So, how'd he end up in Iggy's room?"</p><p>Gladio smiled, "Specs thought it was a good idea to get up, he was worried about Noct. I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to, but he's been doing paperwork today anyway, so when we got him back in bed, he just went straight to sleep."</p><p>Prompto raised his eyebrows. Ignis was still really out of it, then. And Noct must've felt bad about making him worry, so that explained the bed situation.</p><p>Gladio pulled out the last of the vegetables, lining them up on the bench, "What's that?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Prompto looked over to see what he was pointing at. It was the little paper bag with the cookies. He smiled, "A present."</p><p>Gladio just looked confused, "Present? From who?"</p><p>"Oh, just a nice old lady who said I saved her life."</p><p>Prompto enjoyed watching Gladio go through about ten different expressions in three seconds, before he cracked a smile, "You saved an old lady."</p><p>"Yep! And she gave me a present."</p><p>Gladio just shook his head, smiling, "What did you save her from, overpriced veggies?"</p><p>Prompto laughed, a little nervously. He didn't really want Gladio to wring him out, but he'd find out eventually anyway, "No, actually. Um, a building decided to throw some rocks at us."</p><p>Gladiolus stopped what he was doing, "What?"</p><p>Prompto felt a little nervous, but kept going, "Yeah, the quake just dislodged some little rocks, no biggie. I wasn't - "</p><p>Gladio gripped him by the shoulders and turned him around, eyes scanning him quickly. He found the scratch on his arm in no time. Prompto figured that maybe he should've used a potion after all.</p><p>"Is this the only one?" Gladio's grip was firm on his shoulders and he felt exposed under  his survivalist stare. His shoulder pinched in pain under the hold, and he remembered something had hit him there too, not forgetting the stinging ache on his back.</p><p>He winced, "Uh yeah, actually could you take it easy there big guy?" he pushed Gladio's hand off his shoulder, rubbing it in pain, "I may have gotten a small bruise right there."</p><p>Gladio folded his arms, glaring at him in frustration.</p><p>Whoops.</p><p>"And, uh, and my back, too."</p><p>The silence was unbearable.</p><p>Prompto shifted nervously until eventually Gladio just sighed, "Well, no stopping you from helping out, I guess," he rubbed his eyes in frustration, "At least let me take a look, see if there's any real problems."</p><p>Prompto rolled his eyes. He was fine, really, but if it would help their muscle man feel better, then fine.</p><p>"Alright, if you insist big guy."</p><p>Gladio nodded, seemingly satisfied. He strolled over to the small table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for him to sit down.</p><p>"Come one, shirt off."</p><p>Prompto rolled his eyes all the way over, "It's probably just a little bruise, man, chillax," pulling his shirt over his shoulders, he almost gasped in pain. Maybe something was wrong - he had to twist him arm so he didn't pinch his shoulder, and when his back stretched, it was surprisingly really not great.</p><p>Gladio just raised an eyebrow at him, "Then sit down, and we'll be done in no time."</p><p>As soon as he did, Gladio grabbed his scratched arm and looked closer, running his hands along the cut - it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it did hurt when he touched it.</p><p>Prompto hissed as he pushed down near it.</p><p>Gladio looked up at him, "That hurt?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah dude! Could you maybe not stab me? That one's obvious."</p><p>Gladio signed with exasperation, "Fine then. Which shoulder is it?"</p><p>"Um, the right one," he rolled it experimentally. It didn't hurt until Gladio made him put his arm up, pinching the muscle, "Ouch! Dude!"</p><p>"Hmm." Gladio was frowning in concentration, gently prodding around the bruise, "Well, I don't think it's broken, but any harder and it would've dislocated. You're lucky."</p><p>His voice was grim. Prompto let his arm flop back on his lap. The bruise hurt more since Gladio had been poking and prodding, but hopefully they could just let it heal with time.</p><p>"Now, let's get a look at your back," Gladio grunted when he stood, and stepped around the chair to get a good look.</p><p> Prompto guessed the swearing wasn't a good sign.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on back there?"</p><p>Gladio's hand touched his back lightly, running over the spot which hurt the most. Then, he put a little more pressure on it and Prompto almost swore himself. That <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>"Ouch, ouch - stop!" He jumped off the chair, turning to face Gladio, "What the heck, dude? I thought you were trying to be helpful!"</p><p>Gladio looked up in surprise, then frowned. It was a thoughtful look, but the concern was evident, "Prompto, sit back down."</p><p>Prompto took a step back, "Not if you're just going to poke me like that again. You're not supposed to make the bruise worse, y'know."</p><p>Gladio sighed, rolling his eyes a bit, "Prompto, I was just checking. Now sit back down before I make you."</p><p>Gladio waited patiently. Prompto wasn't too keen on letting his friend agitate his back any more than he already had, but if there really was a problem, he'd rather know about it.</p><p>"Fine. Just, don't poke too hard this time."</p><p>He sat pack down, fighting the instinct to move away as Gladio touched his back again.</p><p>There was a bit more poking and prodding, with a bit of 'hmm'-ing. Hopefully not bad 'hmm'-ing.</p><p>Prompto could wait any longer, "So doc, diagnosis?"</p><p>Gladio was killing him here. If he had to deal with one more poke -</p><p>Then he was standing up, moving to look him in the eye, "Prompto, what exactly happened? I think I can guess, but I need you to be honest with me."</p><p>Prompto didn't think he'd seen Gladio look at him so sternly before, like he was some kind of mother dog berating her puppy for running around on the street.</p><p>He looked away from the gaze, "Uhm, well, I don't really know - It's not like I was looking at the rocks which decided to fall on my head, y'know? I mean, I felt something hit my back but - why? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Gladio just shook his head, "I can't believe you. Prompto," he said, folding is arms, "If you hadn't have been wearing your Crownsguard jacket, I think the damage would have been a lot worse."</p><p>Prompto was surprised. The jackets were supposed to be protective, but had it really helped that much?</p><p>"You have a bruise, yeah, but it's not a little one. I don't know how you didn't notice, but you won't be able to just sleep that off. It's going to turn your whole back the worst shade of purple," Prompto looked up in confusion, "Luckily, and I think this is where the jacket came in," Gladio walked off, picking up Prompto's jacket where he'd left it, "Yeah, see? The only reason you don't have concrete embedded in your back is because you were wearing this."</p><p>He opened up the jacket. Prompto's jaw dropped. There were small pieces of roof tile embedded in the leather, concentrated around the spot which he guessed was where the brick had hit - just near his right shoulder blade. No wonder it really hurt up there.</p><p>But the other thing was the hole, right in the middle of that spot.</p><p>Prompto frowned, "Wait, what about-"</p><p>"The hole? Yeah, well, the jacket did a good job, but there's still a bloody hole on your back right there."</p><p>Prompto frowned harder. A hole? He moved his hand around, twisting his not sore arm to feel the spot. He gasped in pain - Gladio must've been really gentle, he'd barely even touched it and it stung. He pulled his hand away and there were little flakes of dried blood on it. Huh.</p><p>Gladio tossed the jacket back on the table, "You are one lucky kid. It would've been a lot worse if something got stuck in there. But you made it out in almost one piece," he looked over him appraisingly, "So maybe you'll learn next time - try not to throw yourself into falling buildings to save old ladies. Maybe just, move the lady."</p><p>Prompto smiled at him. He felt a little guilty, he knew Gladio really did care about all of their safety, even if Noct was his main duty. He'd have to be more careful next time.</p><p>"Sorry, big guy. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>Gladio stood up, dusting off his hands, "Well, you just hold on, I'll go get some stuff to clean your scrapes," He paused on his trip to their medicine collection, turning back around, "And Prompto -"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Gladio looked at him. His brows were creased with concern, but he almost looked…proud?</p><p>Eventually, he smiled, "Nothin', just don't go anywhere."</p><p>"I won't," Prompto smiled back. Having friends to watch your back was really good - literally.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When Ignis awoke, there was someone breathing softly beside him. They were warm, and probably asleep from the sounds of it. If he strained his ears, he could hear someone else moving around behind the door - he hoped Prompto had made it back alright.</p><p>He tensed as he remembered - the earthquake. If Prompto had been outside…</p><p>Ignis swung his legs over the bed, sitting up fast and immediately regretting it. His head swum and the room pitched dangerously. There was a slight ringing in his ears, and there was the uncomfortable sensation of a sneeze tickling the back of his throat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and worked to control his breathing, one hand gripping the sheets beside him.</p><p>Right. No quick moving. He was sick.</p><p>Ignis turned to look as he heard the someone shift in the bed beside him. Surprisingly, it wasn't Prompto this time. Noctis was asleep, but he looked uncomfortable. His brow was creased, and Ignis remembered the strange headaches - maybe they weren't just a waking thing.</p><p>A smile tugged the corners of his mouth - if his companions kept stealing his bed like this, they'd have to get a room which was entirely bed, so each of them could keep an eye on the others.</p><p>He took another deep breath. Gladio would take care of Prompto, and surely come tell him if there was anything really wrong. So Ignis pushed his pillows up and laid back on them, half-sitting, twisting so he could watch Noctis.</p><p>Here he was again, watching his charge. This time though, he wasn't nearly as stressed. Noctis was ok, and despite the headache episodes, there was no immediate danger. He moved to swipe the hair away from Noct's face, making sure he wasn't going to eat it while he slept.</p><p>He looked over him, sleeping peacefully. When they'd arrived Iris had said Lunafreya had been seen travelling around, and the look of relief that had flooded over Noctis had made Ignis feel just as comforted.</p><p>Maybe, when Ignis had recovered and they could head out again, they could take a real break. One where they didn't have to worry about each other's health for a bit. Maybe they could go fishing near the chocobo ranch, and Gladio could make jokes about how they'd all gone soft, and Ignis could cook them a warm meal.</p><p>Maybe, they could -</p><p>He stopped himself. Those 'maybe's couldn't be an option.</p><p>Noctis was the King. He had a duty to fulfil.</p><p>Hoping for something else would get him nowhere.</p><p>Noctis was the chosen King.</p><p>He'd known since the day King Regis had sat him down in a room with a  few other important looking people and explained it all to him. He was just a child. They didn't know what, why or how, but Noctis would banish the darkness.</p><p>Still, he couldn't help the tightness in his gut and in his throat at the thought that whatever price King Noctis would have to pay, it would be too high. He couldn't help but think that if only Niflheim hadn't broken the treaty before they'd even signed it, if only they'd made it to Altissia without a problem, if only -</p><p>Ignis took in a shaky breath, clenching the blankets tight in his fists and hoping the water threatening to fall from his eyes just wouldn't.</p><p>He didn't have the luxury of 'what if'. This was where they were, and like it or not, Ignis knew.</p><p>He knew Noctis would suffer on this journey, maybe more than the rest of them.</p><p>He knew that one day this would all end, and the world would be free from the darkness.</p><p>He knew that Noctis would be brave and strong enough to pay the price, no matter what it was.</p><p>But even when he told himself that, the words couldn't stop the tears flowing in mini rivers down his checks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooray! Wasn't too sure how to end this one, but oh well. Had to stop somewhere.<br/>Looking forward to more Adventures next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stand by Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINAL CHAPTER HOORAY<br/>We made it! So this chapter is literally a third of the word count, I got a bit carried away lol</p><p> </p><p>Prompto has a time, so much bro fluff, and they love and care for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week later when they finally arrived at the chocobo ranch.</p><p>Ignis watched as Prompto leapt out of the car, smiling softly. He'd finally recovered, and they were able to move out, heading for the waterfall which should hide another of the King's weapons for Noctis. But not before the promised trip to the Chocobo Ranch.</p><p>Prompto's eyes shone. He could barely keep still. He'd been impatient the whole ride there, asking constantly how much longer the trip would take.</p><p>But here they were, finally, and all in one piece too.</p><p>"Awww, aren't they just the most amazingly ADORABLE birds you've ever seen in your entire lives?!" Prompto was already off, gawking at the closest bird.</p><p>Big and yellow, it watched him with intelligent eyes, chirping as he cooed at it.</p><p>Ignis stepped out of the car, Noctis close behind as he made his way to join their enthusiastic companion.</p><p>"Kid's got it bad," Gladiolus stepped up beside him, watching the Prompto-Chocobo conversation with interest.</p><p>"I would say he rather does," Ignis agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling again as the chocobo pecked curiously at Prompto's spiky locks. His looked like he wanted to take a photo so bad, but didn't want to annoy the bird by moving in any way.</p><p>Noctis made his way over, "You can breathe y'know, Prompto."</p><p>Prompto let out a big breath and Noctis laughed a little.</p><p>Ignis was content to watch from a chair at the nearby table. He couldn't help smiling as the youngest members of their party made their way around the bird's stalls, taking photos and giving the large creatures lots of scritches and cuddles.</p><p>Prompto seemed a little nervous at first, but as soon as a chocobo shoved its face into his hand for more petting, he figured out that they loved it. He made his way around, giving pets to as many of the birds as would tolerate it, cooing the whole way.</p><p>Gladio planted himself in the chair beside him, "Wiz says there's some good hunting around here. Maybe we should stay for a while?"</p><p>They both watched as a bird restyled Noctis' hair, Prompto cackling in the background.</p><p>"Yes," Ignis replied, "I'm sure he'd appreciate us clearing out some pests."</p><p>He smiled as Gladio replied, the grin evident in his tone, "Yeah. We'll stick around for the hunting."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Prompto's face fell, "Oh."</p><p>Noctis felt bad for his friend. He'd been so excited about the riding the chocobos, but apparently they couldn't leave the ranch right now.</p><p>Ignis spoke up, "Do you mind if we ask why?"</p><p>Wiz tipped his cap, "Yep, can't have them leavin' the post with that Behemoth wandering around."</p><p>Gladio's head whipped around from where he was watching the birds a few feet away, "A behemoth."</p><p>"Yup," Wiz grimaced, "There's been a few close calls of late. Deadeye, we call 'im. Say, aren't you them hunters that've been making a stir around these parts of late? Maybe y'all could lend a hand."</p><p>Ignis responded immediately, "We'd be happy to help, in any way we can."</p><p>Noctis agreed, "Yeah, especially if it means - "</p><p>"We can rent the chocobos!" Prompto interrupted.</p><p>Wiz laughed a little, "Yup, once that devil's gone, you can rent 'em for as long as you like, sons."</p><p>Noctis couldn't help smiling as Prompto perked up. They probably would've offered to help anyway, but seeing how happy it made his friend just made Noctis more eager.</p><p>"It is, however, getting late," Ignis was looking at the sunset, bright oranges streaking through the trees on the hillside, "We should rest for now, and then perhaps make a more suitable plan in the morning."</p><p>Wiz shrugged, "Whatever suits you boys, you're the experts. Here's the bounty on 'im."</p><p>He held out the paper. Gladio stepped forward to take it, his eyes scanning the page. It didn't look as well-worn as some other bounties Noctis had seen. Seems like no one had been brave - or maybe crazy - enough to try the hunt yet.</p><p>Gladio nodded, seemingly satisfied whatever he'd seen, "Looks good to me. Iggy?"</p><p>Ignis took the page from where Gladio held it out to him. He frowned, and Noctis peeked over his shoulder. There was a frightening depiction of a behemoth, with one horn missing and a scar over a whited out eye. It was roaring, as if threatening them from within its inky prison.</p><p>Ignis nodded, taking another look up at the sunset, "It's not wise to throw daggers in the dark. We should come up with a proper approach. This 'Deadeye' doesn’t seem like your average bounty."</p><p>Wiz just nodded, "Take yer time, I don't think he's goin' anywhere quick," He turned to gesture to a rock wall beside the post, "Deadeye's taken up in that hollow over there. He's been tearing down trees left and right - you can't miss 'em."</p><p>Noctis nodded, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."</p><p>He was about to walk off when Prompto spoke up, "Um, actually, Wiz, are there any other pests around here? I'm sure my friends and I could use a warmup - to like, get more familiar with the terrain, and…stuff."</p><p>Noctis raised his eyebrows. It wasn't like Prompto to actively ask for hunts, but they could use the gil if anything. Their recent hotel stays and shopping trips (NOT a waste, by Noctis' judgement) had taken a hit on their budget.</p><p>He turned and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Look at you, being helpful for a change."</p><p>He laughed and dodged as Prompto turned to punch his shoulder back, "What do you mean 'for a change'!?"</p><p>Wiz interrupted their scuffle before Noct could come up with something else to say, "Sure thing, son. We've got plenty of pests - daemons, voretooths, you name it. You boys want to have a look at the list?"</p><p>He looked at the group questioningly, probably wondering just who he should offer the list to - the tall buff one who took the last one, the smart looking one, the one who asked, or the one who might be in charge but kept not acting like it.</p><p>Prompto stepped forward, "Yeah, thanks Wiz."</p><p>He took the list and turned to his friends, scanning it down.</p><p>Noctis looked at Ignis and Gladio. They both seemed as confused and interested as he did. Prompto, asking for hunts? And saying it was for prep? They usually just showed up and worked from there, adapting to the environment.</p><p>Ignis was the first to cut into the silence which had fallen, "Prompto, are you alright?"</p><p>Prompto looked up with a hum, "Mm? Yeah? I just figured - I mean, we don't really want to walk right into this one, right?" He was speaking just a little fast, and laughed nervously, "I mean, remember our last hunts? Like they went any good. At all."</p><p>Noctis winced as the group fell quiet again. He could tell they were all thinking about how they'd been overwhelmed, and then saved by Noctis - only for him to pass out and crash for eight days. And then the one with Gladio and the voreteeth. Yeah, they really had not gone well.</p><p>"Sooo…" Prompto dragged out his words as he continued, "I just figured, we could, maybe, work up to it. Y'know, to make sure we're all back in the rhythm."</p><p>Ignis had his hand on his chin, the other resting on his elbow, as he did when he was thinking.</p><p>Gladiolus just looked offended, "You think we've lost our touch or somethin?"</p><p>Prompto threw his hands up defensively, "What? No! I just-"</p><p>Ignis interrupted, "He may have a point, Gladio."</p><p>Gladiolus turned his offended look to Ignis now, who held up a hand to stave off any arguments which were about to burst out.</p><p>"We have been laid up for quite a while, and if you do recall, I only cleared myself for activity two days ago. I don't want anything going wrong this time."</p><p>Gladio's jaw snapped shut. Noctis held in a laugh - Ignis had really got him.</p><p>"Yeah, fine," Noctis butted in before his Shield could say anything else, rolling his eyes a bit, "We'll start with something a little more lowkey tomorrow. But for now, could we please sit down? I need a real bed."</p><p>Ignis looked at him tiredly. Sure, he was a handful, but at least he was a helpful handful. Sometimes.</p><p>They trudged off to the caravan, Gladio calling shots on the shower first.</p><p>Noctis was looking forward to one himself, washing off the dirt of the day. However, he walked close to Prompto, not missing how his friend's hand gripped the bounty list tightly. There was something off, he just couldn't tell what. For now though, he just pulled out his phone and opened Kings Knight, shoving Prompto's shoulder as they walked along and making sure he did the same.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was a crisp morning. The haze of the night vanished under the rays of the sun, dissipating the dew which had hidden itself in the blades of grass.</p><p>Prompto took in a deep breath of morning air, ignoring his one non-functioning nostril. The smell of chocobos was strong, mingled with the delicious aromas of Ignis' breakfast and morning dirt. If that could be a smell.</p><p>Mostly, he was glad he could smell at all. He could feel his throat tingling with that annoying sneezing sensation, and he'd had a headache for the past few days.</p><p>The group had already been holed up so long though, he didn't want to make them wait in Lestallum - especially with the chocobos next on the list. But he hadn't expected the whole Deadeye thing. He knew if he overworked himself, he'd probably end up like Noct or Gladio - and that was the last thing he wanted. But if they could maybe do something a little easier at first, then he could confess and they could chill for a day or two before heading off to the big hunt.</p><p>He looked around, spotting Noctis as he stepped out of the caravan (finally). They'd decided on the voretooth bounty - there was a pack down the hill which had been causing trouble for travellers and chocobos alike. The thought of one of those beautiful birds suffering even in the slightest made Prompto want to cry, but at least with this pack out of the way, the area could be a little safer for now.</p><p>"Mornin'," Noctis yawned.</p><p>"Back at ya." he replied, twisting on his heels to follow his friend. He only regretted the motion a little as his vision swam, but steadied himself before stepping forward. That hadn't happened yesterday. But he knew if his comrades noticed anything was off, they'd get him in the worst trouble.</p><p>It was just one fight. He could totally make it through one fight.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't make it.</p><p>He knew the moment one of his shots grazed the tree right next to Ignis' face.</p><p>Ignis rolled with it though, probably thinking it was just a minor misfire, "Eye's forward."</p><p>He winced, "Sorry! Yessir!"</p><p>Prompto stumbled backwards, trying to regain control of his breathing. Hands on his knees, he noticed he was shaking. Maybe hunting was not the best idea.</p><p>He put one hand on his head. It was really throbbing now. Dismissing his weapon helped, but left him defenceless.</p><p>Which, unfortunately, wasn't an option.</p><p>So he summoned it back, breathing hard to try and stop his legs from shaking. The pain in his head screamed at him to put it back, to get rid of it, but he couldn't. Not now.</p><p>Noctis was fighting, and Ignis and Gladio, and he needed to help them. He needed to watch their backs. He needed to -</p><p>He lowered his weapon and took aim. Then something slammed into his side. He shouted as a sharp pain tore through his arm and a stinging sensation hit him in the back. His gun vanished and he was on the floor, spots dancing in his vision. Tree bark grated his jacket - he must've hit one when he fell.</p><p>And a set of ugly, slobbering jaws stared him in the face.</p><p>His feet moved fast, scrambling to kick his assailant away.  He hoped someone had heard him and would come to help, but with the throbbing in his head and ferocity of the attack, he didn’t know if he was going to last long enough for that.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Three down, five more to go.</p><p>Gladio moved fast, his sword swinging down and taking out another voretooth.</p><p>Four left.</p><p>"Prompto!"</p><p>That was Noctis. His scream sounded desperate.</p><p>Gladio whipped his head around, searching for the mop of blond hair. He only found it when Noctis warped there, impaling a voretooth and rolling deftly to his feet, prepared for the counterattack. It was a good move - but he had other things to worry about right now.</p><p>"Iggy! Watch my back!"</p><p>He could feel Ignis fall in behind him as he ran over to where Noctis had warped. It was there he found Prompto. Leaning against a tree, he was cradling one arm and his leg - Gladio almost turned his head away, but his training kicked in first.</p><p>He scanned for other problems. There was blood seeping from the leg wound, dark and slow. The arm might be fractured, he'd have to check it later. There were other scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious. All in all, he wasn't in good shape.</p><p>Gladio pulled out a potion, pouring it swiftly on the wounds. The leg stopped bleeding, the muscles repairing themselves under the magic's effects. The kid would have a scar, but at least he wasn't losing any more blood.</p><p>"Prompto, can you hear me? I need you to look at me."</p><p>Now he was paying more attention, Prompto was shivering and pale. His eyes stayed closed, and the only response his got was a pained groan. Not good.</p><p>Ignis voice from behind him, "A toxin?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Gladio figured it could be, but the symptoms just weren't the same. In fact, the shivering, paleness - it looked a bit like…</p><p>Ignis glanced at him as he sat back, swearing. The daggers behind him flicked in a decisive combo, finishing off his opponent before Ignis knelt down beside him. Gladio didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath as he saw their friend's condition.</p><p>The sounds of combat and Noctis' warping finally stopped, and he reappeared beside them, puffing a bit as he looked down at his friend.</p><p>"Is he going to be ok?"</p><p>Ignis was frowning thoughtfully.</p><p>"Iggy, help me check his arm."</p><p>He didn't want to think about his other idea, but he checked anyway. Gladio pressed his hand to Prompto's forehead.</p><p>"Seriously Prompto…" he growled in frustration, low enough that no one really heard him.</p><p>"What?" Noctis' anxious voice only made him more stressed.</p><p>The skin was hot under his fingers, "He's burning up."</p><p>Ignis unfolded Prompto's hand from his arm and stretched it out carefully, muttering sweet nothings as Prompto whimpered in pain, trying to curl protectively in on himself.</p><p>Gladio swore again, "Definitely broken."</p><p>"I'll set it. Check on Noct."</p><p>He set down another potion for when the bone had been reset and turned to face Noctis.</p><p>"How you holdin' up?"</p><p>"Me? I'm fine."</p><p>He didn't look fine - he was frowning, and spent more time looking down at Prompto then at Gladio, who was trying to talk to him.</p><p>"Noct," Gladio put his hand on his King's shoulder, "He'll be ok. It's just a couple of scratches. We've been through worse, remember?"</p><p>Noctis took a slow and shaky breath, holding it before breathing out again. He didn't exactly look reassured, but his expression was firm when he nodded.</p><p>Gladio looked down at Prompto again. Ignis had reset the arm, but his patient had passed out at some point so he probably didn't even feel it.</p><p>Good.</p><p>The potion went on. That was their last one.</p><p>Gladio knelt down beside Ignis again.</p><p>"I'll carry him back. Thanks Iggy."</p><p>Ignis nodded, before standing up and doing his own Noctis-check. He was a little more thorough than Gladio had been, but Noctis was too worried about Prompto to care.</p><p>Gladio turned Prompto around carefully, being sure to check for any other injuries before scooping him up. He was light - much lighter than Gladio thought he would be.</p><p>The Shield carried him back carefully, Noctis walking close beside him and Ignis taking point.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting group chat.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's sick"</p><p>"He's what?" Noctis sounded incredulous at the idea, "No way - he would've said something? Surely?"</p><p>Gladio wasn't so sure - and Noctis didn't sound so sure either. Prompto hadn't said anything, and now he was passed out and seriously injured. He'd slept the whole walk back and hadn't woken up when they'd put him in bed, not even responding while Ignis dressed his wounds.</p><p>Gladio figured they could probably get some more supplies with the gil from the bounty they'd just finished. They were already tight as it was, but with all the living expenses they'd be pushing their budget while Prompto recovered. He'd just have to do most of the healing the old fashioned way.</p><p>They stood outside the caravan, chatting quietly. Gladio could hear the frustration in Noctis' tone. Ignis was tense too, arms folded and stance shifting constantly. He was pretty annoyed as well - Prompto could've mentioned<em> something </em>before they ran off into a fight.</p><p>"Well," Ignis spoke carefully, as if tiptoeing around the topic, "He didn't seem fond of fighting with Deadeye."</p><p>Gladio thought back. There had been a few other cues as well, "Yeah, and he was complaining the other day about being really tired. I figured it was just 'cause he'd stayed up so late, but maybe-"</p><p>Noctis interrupted, "I should've noticed. I knew something was wrong, he never goes looking for any kind of bounty, let alone to 'prepare'. What was I thinking!"</p><p>The Prince threw his hands up in the air and stalked over to a table, sitting down only to stand up again. He begin pacing the small stretch of dirt outside the caravan.</p><p>Ignis spoke up, "Noct, don't blame yourself for this. No matter how observant we could've been, it was Prompto's choice to keep this under wraps. Unfortunately, that has turned out worse than he might've thought it would."</p><p>"He probably thought he'd be ok because we're at the chocobo post, and not out like, fighting or anything," Noctis finally settled for the chair, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "I just…wish he hadn't have done that."</p><p>Silence fell. Gladio figured they were all thinking something along those lines. He sure was - the bruises Prompto got from his earthquake adventures last week only made it harder for the potions they had given him to have actually useful effects. He didn't figure the kid would be getting so severely injured so soon, is all.</p><p>He gave a heavy sigh, "Well, I guess we'll just have to do what we can to help him out now."</p><p>Ignis pushed his glasses up, lenses reflecting in the afternoon sun, "Yes, what's done is done. Unfortunately, this means we'll be extending our stay."</p><p>Gladio raised an eyebrow, "This ain't the worst place to be recovering, Specs."</p><p>Noctis snorted, "Yeah, at least we're not in a tent, <em>Gladio</em>."</p><p>Gladio couldn't help laughing a little, "Yeah, ok, whatever."</p><p>Ignis was smiling a bit too, "Yes, I suppose we could do worse. Besides, Prompto's been doing a remarkable job watching out for us the past few weeks."</p><p>Gladio frowned, "He has?"</p><p>Ignis nodded, and Noctis looked up from his seat, "Yeah, you've got a point there. Remember when I was sick, pretty sure you guys all just left, but Prompto actually stuck around."</p><p>"Hey! We were being helpful in other ways," Gladio scratched his jaw thoughtfully, "But y'know, you have a point. I wondered why he was sticking so close to us recently - he must've been worried."</p><p>Ignis looked at the floor, "Yes, he was a very helpful roommate as well."</p><p>Noctis smiled, "He was always speed walking into the kitchen whenever he said you needed somethin' Ignis. It was…kinda fun, actually."</p><p>"Even after that earthquake, he was more worried about you and I than himself," Ignis nodded at Noct, "I was sure he was going to run into a doorframe with all the helpful errands he was doing."</p><p>Gladio's smile dropped a bit. He hadn’t mentioned the Prompto-earthquake fiasco,  mostly because Prompto had asked him to keep it on the down low.</p><p>"Actually, guys, you might want to sit down for this one," he looked pointedly at Ignis, who frowned a little before making his way over to sit down beside Noctis.</p><p>"Something wrong, Gladio?" Noctis looked nervous, brow creased and bright eyes trained on him.</p><p>"Not 'wrong', so much as 'Prompto's earthquake adventures'"</p><p>Ignis' gaze snapped up at that.</p><p>"Yeah, well…"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"A brick."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"His whole back?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>Noctis smiled a little, "Cookies?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Ignis didn’t miss Gladio smiling in return.</p><p>It was a sweet sentiment, but the injuries were concerning. They would've been uncomfortable, surely, but not so much so that he couldn't function. He'd had them the whole time?</p><p>Ignis fixed his eyes on Gladio, who's smile was quickly replaced with a defensive frown, "And you neglected to mention this why?"</p><p>Gladio rubbed his neck, a guilty signal, "Eh, the kid didn't want me to mention it. Who am I to judge?"</p><p>"Yeah, especially since you so helpfully 'neglected' to mention your own sickness, bug guy," Noctis smirked.</p><p>Gladio just rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ignis frowned again, "He certainly did a remarkable job at hiding the strain he must have been under."</p><p>He thought carefully. Bruises were annoying, but it explained why he'd been avoiding leaning back on things, and tensing when people touched his back or shoulder. Ignis thought Prompto definitely should've mentioned it, regardless of whatever instinct had encouraged him not to.</p><p>"We shall have to have a talk with him about this. It's important that he trusts us to share this kind of information so we can avoid these situations."</p><p>Gladio nodded, "The kid didn't even bring it up on purpose. I just noticed him arm and checked him over from there. He probably would've tried to keep it on the down low anyway."</p><p>Noctis was bouncing his leg and frowning. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how exactly to do it.</p><p>Ignis asked, "Something on your mind, Noct?"</p><p>A brief glace before he shook his head, frowning deeper, "It's nothing really, I just…why didn't he trust us? He should know were not going to freak out or anything. We're his friends, right? Friends don't do that."</p><p>Ignis nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps that was his decision to keep it from us, but now it's our responsibility to make sure it doesn't happen again."</p><p>Noctis looked up at that, eyes alight with curiosity, "What d'you mean?"</p><p>"Well," Ignis shifted, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Perhaps this is the perfect opportunity for us to, say, have a little payback."</p><p>A grin split Noctis' face as he realised the direction Ignis was heading in.</p><p>Gladio still looked confused, "Payback? For what?"</p><p>"For his help." Noctis looked like he was seriously considering the idea, which was encouraging.</p><p>Gladio was still frowning, so Ignis elaborated, "As his friends, it makes sense for us to behave in a way which is supportive despite his mistakes. Then hopefully, the next time something like this happens, he'll feel more comfortable approaching us about it."</p><p>Gladio nodded in understanding, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Noctis spoke, his voice tinged with excitement, "He's been so helpful the past few weeks, I mean with all that's been going on, he's just been watching out for us, so he deserves some payback," his expression softened, "He lost his home too, in Insomnia, so we're really all he's got right now," He looked up at them, a spark of determination in his eyes, "I want to help him get better."</p><p>Ignis couldn't help smiling. Noctis wasn't usually one for applying himself to much of anything. Hearing him speak with such firmness, Ignis found himself thinking that he would be a great King.</p><p>It seemed that ever since Prompto befriended him in high school, Noctis had become more interested in all kinds of things. He was a good influence, Ignis had decided long ago, and their relationship was certainly encouraging.</p><p>To see Noctis now, so determined to learn new skills to help his friend, Ignis couldn’t help smiling.</p><p>"Well then Noct, you'd best get ready. If you'd like to learn the best ways to approach caring for the afflicted, I won't go easy on you. I'm sure Gladio won't, either."</p><p>He looked over at his fellow retainer, who was grinning as well, "Y'know it."</p><p>Noctis nodded, "Whatever guys, just as long as we help Prompto get better. And feel better too, about all of this."</p><p>"You're wish is my command," Ignis nodded in return, smiling softly. He hoped Prompto could deal with them all fussing over the next few days. It promised to be interesting, at least.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When Prompto woke up, he wished he hadn't. His arm ached, his back was tingly, and there was the lingering feeling the his leg should hurt more than it did. That was the kind of feeling leftover form the effects of a potion - and then he remembered.</p><p>It hadn't taken him long to pass out after the tearing pain in his leg. He remembered blood, that was for sure. And voices, his companions, shouting.</p><p>He groaned and rolled onto his back, ignoring the dull pain when he did and rubbing his eyes. His head hurt like nothing else - it throbbed painfully and he kept his eyes closed to avoid the worst of the nausea.</p><p>"Prompto?"</p><p>"Noct?" he licked his lips. They were dry, and his throat felt like a cactuar had decided to take a stroll down it, "That you?"</p><p>The bed creaked as Noctis sat down beside him, "Yeah, it's me, doofus."</p><p>Prompto tried to crack a smile, but it was harder than he thought it would be. Everything hurt.</p><p>"Don't strain yourself there," a cool hand rested on his forehead, "you took a bad hit. It'll take a while to get over that one. And potions don't cure colds."</p><p>Prompto winced, "Was it that obvious?"</p><p>"Yeah," Noctis took his hand away. He sounded tense, maybe angry, "Why didn't you say anything? We wouldn't have taken you if you'd said you were sick, dude."</p><p>"I know, that's…why I didn't," he licked his lips again, coughing a little, "I just-"</p><p>"Hold up there, one second."</p><p>The weight vanished from the bedside and he frowned in confusion. Where was Noctis going? Hopefully not to get the other two, that would suck…</p><p>He listened carefully as Noctis moved around. There was the sound of a cupboard closing and a tap running, then footsteps making their way back over.</p><p>He opened his eyes a bit, squinting at the harsh light coming in the caravan window. Still daytime then - maybe he hadn't been out too long.</p><p>Noctis stood by the bedside, "Here's some water. Um, did you want a hand, like sitting up or anything?"</p><p>Prompto couldn't help smiling despite his aches at Noctis' awkward approach. He was tense, that's for sure. Nervous? Totally out of his comfort zone.</p><p>He couldn't really talk, so he just nodded a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, ok. No worries," Noctis put the cup down and looked around. What was he looking for? He must've found it, because he reached up to the higher bunk and came back with what looked like every pillow they had access to. It was a funny sight, and Prompto would've laughed if he knew it wasn't going to hurt so much.</p><p>Noctis shuffled onto the bed beside him, dumping the pillows. Prompto watched curiously as half of them fell on the floor.</p><p>Noctis pushed a couple between the wall and his current pillow before crawling back out and offering him his hand. Prompto didn't really want to rush it, but he took Noct's hand anyway. His friend was surprisingly gentle as he helped him up, grabbing pillows from the floor to fill up the space before helping him get settled again.</p><p>"How's that, you good?" Noctis looked him in the eyes, worry obvious in his features. Prompto wasn't really used to anyone looking at him like that, but if anyone would, of course it would be Noctis.</p><p>He nodded, regretting it immediately as his vision swum dangerously. It was bad enough with that light-headed sitting up feeling, but anything he did just made it worse. He screwed his eyes shut, hissing through his teeth as his stomach did flips. This had to be the worst he'd felt in a long time.</p><p>As his head finally settled, he opened his eyes again. He blinked, a little surprised to see Noctis sitting by his side, one hand out and eyes flicking between his.</p><p>"Are…you ok?"</p><p>His friend looked really worried. Something tightened in Prompto's gut, and it wasn't the nausea.</p><p>He swallowed, forcing a light tone, "Do I look ok?"</p><p>Noctis tilted his head and rolled his eyes a bit, "Of course not, that's why I asked," he reached over and grabbed the cup, "I got you some water. Waking up sick is the worst."</p><p>Prompto took it carefully in the hand of the arm which didn't ache and took a small sip. It was wonderfully cool down his throat, despite the pain when he swallowed.</p><p>Noctis was sitting with both feet on the floor now, staring down the caravan at something with his hands in his lap. Prompto followed his look and almost dropped his cup. Ignis was sitting there, phone in hand, acting like nothing had happened. Prompto could tell he'd been watching though - he was obviously trying to hide a smile. How long had he been there anyway?</p><p>Ignis took that moment to turn to them, "It's good to see you're up, Prompto."</p><p>Something was off. He'd sensed it ever since Noctis didn't immediately get the others when he woke up. Why hadn't he gotten Ignis to do the water thing? Where was Gladio? And why was Ignis smiling at him like he knew something? Why was Ignis smiling at him at all?</p><p>He squinted suspiciously. Why were they being so cool with all this?</p><p>Ignis' smile only got bigger when he saw Prompto's face. He stood up and made his way over to the door, poking his head out. When he came back in, Gladio followed him. He was carrying one of their shopping bags.</p><p>"Hey kid, took you long enough." The Shield walked over and leant on the bench, "What's that look for? You remember me, right?"</p><p>Now he was really confused. No one had even mentioned his screw up in the fight, let alone his sickness.</p><p>"How could I forget, bug guy," He smiled anyway, "Is everyone ok?"</p><p>Gladio's smile faded, and if Prompto had to give a name to the look he gave him, it would be sympathetic.</p><p>"Yeah, we're all ok. The rest of the fight went off without a hitch."</p><p>Ignis spoke up from where he'd resumed his place on the small couch, "We also heard about your 'earthquake adventures', as Gladio so kindly called them."</p><p>Prompto wished they would just knock him out again.</p><p>"No need to give me that look," Ignis continued, "Were not angry at you, Prompto. I just wish you'd have said something sooner."</p><p>Noctis spoke quietly, still not looking at him, "Yeah. You know you can tell us that kinda stuff, right?" He turned to face him, "We need to share that kind of info around, so we can watch each other's backs. We're not here to bag you out, Prompto. We're here to help you."</p><p>Prompto frowned, "Aren't I here to help you?"</p><p>Noctis cracked a smile at that, "Yeah, but friendship's a two way street, dude. I expect you to tell me when a brick falls on you," his smile widened, "Or when an old lady gives you cookies."</p><p>Prompto smiled back, "Why, so you can steal em? No way."</p><p>Noctis laughed a little, but his smile faded as he said, "Y'know I meant share 'em, right? Besides…"</p><p>Prompto waited as he trailed off, wondering where he was going with that. Ignis was watching them carefully. Gladio was still leaning on the counter, eyebrows raised at Noctis.</p><p>"You know what, nevermind."</p><p>"Aw come on dude! I thought you were going to say something totally profound there for a minute!" Prompto kicked him gently.</p><p>Noctis slapped his leg back, "You know I don't do that kind of thing."</p><p>At least he was smiling again.</p><p>Ignis stood up, "Now you're awake, it's time for a check-up."</p><p>Noctis and Prompto both sighed dramatically, Prompto coughing a little in the process.</p><p>"Seriously Specs, you gonna make me move for this?"</p><p>"Do I at least get a lollipop after?"</p><p>Ignis raised his eyebrows, looking at them critically, "Yes Noct, you'll have to scoot over. And no Prompto, no lollipops. However, if you're hungry - "</p><p>Gladio interrupted, "I got Cup Noodles! They're good for when you're sick, trust me."</p><p>Gladio winked at him, ignoring Ignis' eye roll.</p><p>Noctis protested as Ignis tapped him on the shoulder, but they eventually compromised by letting Noctis take up residence between Prompto's legs and the wall, pulling out his phone. Probably playing King's Knight.</p><p>Prompto was comforted by the fact Noctis had insisted so stubbornly on staying with him, "Don't do that event without me."</p><p>Noctis scoffed, "As if I would."</p><p>Ignis began his run over Prompto's injuries, making him turn around so he could check his back. The bruise had flared back up from that hit on the tree, but Ignis was gentle so it didn't bother him too much.</p><p>A bandage change for his leg and a half a hot cup of noodles later, Prompto found himself nodding off again. Noctis was still by his legs, alternating between napping and phone tapping. The colours of the afternoon sun streamed in the window, and Ignis was thoughtful enough to pull the small curtains closed so they didn't shine in too much.</p><p>Gladio helped him remove some of the pillows so he could lay back down. Noctis took two for himself, sticking by Prompto's legs, not even bothering to look away from his phone.</p><p>Prompto felt warm. A good kind of warm. Even better, he felt safe. For the first time in weeks, he found himself relaxing. There was no one else to take care of, he was sick, and there was no pressing goal they had to achieve. Every now and then he could hear the chocobos kweh outside, wind rustling the leaves of the forest. With the comfort of a full belly and a caravan full of friends, he let the drowsiness take him under.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up again, it was dark. His sinus' were clogged, and his stomach ached so bad he thought that if he moved he would puke.</p><p>As he woke up a bit more, he realised there was someone sleeping inverse to him, their feet near his elbows and the sounds of gentle breathing from the other end of the bed.</p><p>At least he was facing so he could look down the caravan, spotting Gladio sleeping (mostly) on the couch and Ignis' glasses on the bedside table. He must be on the top bunk, then. So it was Noctis sleeping beside him - had he stayed there the whole time?</p><p>There was a cup sitting on the table beside Ignis' glasses, and he was thirsty. But drinking would mean sitting up, which would mean moving. He wasn't looking forward to that.</p><p>Steeling himself, he shifted, careful not to disturb Noctis. He propped himself up on one elbow, pausing to let his head and stomach settle. Taking a few more breaths, he reached out to grab the cup. It was then that Noctis decided to move too. His friend reached out and grabbed the leg closest to him, hugging it to his chest. Prompto held in a cackle. If only he had his camera. Looking down the bed, he barely see the top of Noct's head over the blanket, one arm clinging to his leg. His timing was incredible.</p><p>Carefully, even more now that Noct was holding on to his leg, Prompto managed to bring the cup over and sip it, rejoicing in the cool water down his throat. He couldn't drink too much though, his stomach was already at its limit with the moving thing. The glass clinked as he put it back and he winced at the sound. Fortunately, it didn't look like anyone had noticed.</p><p>Prompto breathed a quiet sigh of relief and worked his way back into the comfort of the blankets. It was a lot more difficult to move with someone hugging your leg, but me managed it somehow. He figured this was what people meant when they said they didn't want to move with a cat on their lap.</p><p>Unfortunately, he wasn't quite nimble enough. Somehow, he managed to donk Noctis right on the forehead with his foot and his friend made a vaguely annoyed sound before swiping at it like it was a bug.</p><p>"Leave mm…wait, that you?"</p><p>Prompto couldn't help feeling guilty. He cleared his throat, managing to croak out, "Sorry man, didn't mean to wake ya, just go back to sleep."</p><p>"Hm? What's up? You need anything?"</p><p>Noctis must've still been half asleep, he sure sounded like it.</p><p>"It's ok, it's nothing. Go back to sleep dude." Prompto replied, smiling a bit as the shape of Noctis' ruffled head popped up in the darkness.</p><p>"You sure? You got water over there?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Too warm? I can move - "</p><p>"Nah man, it's ok! We're cool."</p><p>"Ok," Noctis hesitated, sounding a little more awake now. He didn't lay back down though, "You sure you don't need anything?"</p><p>His stomach hated him, his arm ached, he'd probably slept on his neck wrong and his head had decided to remind him it also hated him, but there wasn't really anything Noctis could do about that stuff, so he just smiled and laughed gently, "I'll manage. It's not like you can magically cure my body having a crisis right now."</p><p>He coughed a little bit, immediately regretting it and having to hold his hand over his mouth to stop himself from puking everywhere. That taste really was disgusting.</p><p>"Don't forget to breath over there, Prompto."</p><p>He gave a small nod and took a couple of deep breaths.</p><p>"You gonna need a bucket or something?"</p><p>He sure hoped not, "I think…I think I'm good. Urgh."</p><p>Noctis was still for a little bit.</p><p>Prompto was about to drift off into restless sleep again when he heard Noct speak, "Yeah, Specs said something about how using the armiger makes it worse, so you've probably got a really bad hangover going on."</p><p>Well, that explained some of it at least.</p><p>Noctis continued, keeping his voice low, "And him and Gladio were laid up for a while, so don't expect to get better straight away."</p><p>He went quiet again. Prompto was a little surprised - Noctis wasn't usually the one to be giving out any advice.</p><p>Then again, he thought back to when Noctis had thrown himself out of it. He'd really overdone the armiger and gotten a cold from the rain, so no wonder he kicked himself out of it for a few days. But when he had, Prompto had been so worried he couldn't sleep unless it was on Noctis' floor, listening to him breathe. It had been the same with Ignis, who'd accommodated his spontaneous sleepover plans really well. He'd been extra tense when Ignis had kicked him and Noctis out of the tent so Gladio could sleep too, and he began to realise that maybe Noctis was feeling kind of the same thing.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Noctis spoke up again, "If you can't sleep, I can stay up with you for a bit? Unless you just want me to shut up, I can work with that too."</p><p>Prompto smiled. It felt good to have someone there, even if it was just for now. Noctis was a good friend, way too good for him. He figured it was lucky Noct had responded so well in high school, or he'd probably have been chucked in jail for annoying someone as cool as him. But Noctis wasn't a stranger anymore. And he was the best friend Prompto could have ever asked for.</p><p>He smiled, "Maybe we can stay up a little longer."</p><p>Noctis shifted, reaching over Prompto's legs and filling his corner of the bed with light as he checked his phone, careful not to unplug it from its charging place.</p><p>"It's not like it's that early anyway," Noctis said, a laugh on the edge of his tone, "My energy in King's Knight hasn't even reached full yet."</p><p>"Dude, seriously? How late were you playing!"</p><p>"Not that late I swear!"</p><p>They both chuckled. Then Gladio snored loudly and they immediately fell silent, watching with apprehension as he rolled over on the couch. They turned to look at each other snorting and holding in laughs in the light of Noctis' phone.</p><p>They didn't stay up for long, but Prompto was comforted by the low hum of Noctis' voice as he updated him on all the interesting things they'd managed to accomplish that afternoon, responding as best he could.</p><p>Sleep was grabbing at him again though, and while he thought about saying something about sleeping now, he figured that if letting Noctis talk would ease his worries, than he'd rather let him keep going. So instead he drifted off, letting his friend talk into the night.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was the amazing smell. Prompto didn't really want to wake up, because his body took every opportunity to remind him how sick he was, but with the smell of something baked and sweet filling the caravan he couldn't help it.</p><p>Birds were chirping and light streamed in though one window, open so a gentle breeze would drift in. It brought that smell again, and if Prompto was right, that was a baked cookie smell.</p><p>He sighed as he rolled over onto his back, grateful for the help his friends had been giving him - it hurt a lot less now.</p><p>Ignis spoke up, he's the only one who would be using the small kitchen, "Good to see you're awake, Prompto."</p><p>"What is that-" he took another deep breath, savouring the taste of sweetness on the air, "-incredible smell, Specs?"</p><p>"I've been experimenting with a new recipe," he explained, washing dishes, "It's not often we have access to an oven for baking, so I thought I'd take advantage of it."</p><p>Prompto was excited - new recipes were always good things, especially if they were something sweet. But why baking?</p><p>He coughed a bit to clear his throat, "What exactly are you making?"</p><p>"Cookies. I tried a few different things, and the second batch should be out soon. I'd like you to try some, if you're up to it."</p><p>Try some? Ignis was facing the sink so Prompto couldn't see his face, but this had to be the coolest breakfast ever.</p><p>He smiled, "I'd never say no to taste testing for you, Specs. Just give me a minute."</p><p>Prompto sighed, resigning himself to the idea of sitting up before working his way into a semi-sitting position, using the pillows Noctis had left on the bed from last night. Satisfied, he sipped his water carefully and watched as Ignis continued his culinary cleaning.</p><p>There was a tray of cookies cooling on the small bench, the source of the amazing smell. It reminded him of the little paper bag he had tucked away in his pack which  still smelled like the cookies that old lady had given him. He'd enjoyed sneakily eating them, and he still had one left.</p><p>Ignis had already collected and cleaned most of his implements. Not a drop of flour had made its way off the bench, or even on the bench. Ignis was very efficient.</p><p>Noctis and Gladio weren't around though. Hopefully they hadn't gone too far. What if they were hunting? No way. After the past few weeks, surely none of them would be crazy enough to hunt without the rest of them. Still, he couldn't help the tightness in his insides.</p><p>"Where are the other two?"</p><p>Ignis turned, drying off the last of his implements, "They've gone for a walk, helping Wiz out around the ranch, mostly. I asked them to renew our supplies, so hopefully with Gladio's supervision, Noctis won't go too overboard this time."</p><p>That was a relief. Prompto couldn't help smiling at Ignis' warm tone. He really took great care of all that stuff, and it was good to know Gladio was there to stop Noctis from shopping too excessively.</p><p>"They shouldn't be back for a while, there's plenty for them to do," Ignis pulled out a plate and stacked a couple of the precious sweets on it, "Wiz will make them work hard, and I can say that having Noctis and Gladio trapped in the caravan would send us all crazy."</p><p>He walked over and sat himself on the edge of the bed, offering Prompto the plate, "Enjoy."</p><p>This was nuts. There must've been fifteen cookies on that plate, and Ignis was giving them all to him? The smell was amazing, sugar and vanilla, and some other things mixed in.</p><p>"They're all for me?"</p><p>Ignis smiled a little, "Maybe save some for later. I can't have you getting worse because I fed you too much sugar, you know."</p><p>Prompto smiled back and took the plate carefully, studying his options. There were the classic chocolate chip ones, and dark brown ones with white bits, and ones covered in sugar and what looked like cinnamon. The last ones were small and every cookie colour he knew existed, white and chocolate and caramel all at once.</p><p>He picked one up, "What're these ones?"</p><p>Ignis smiled, obviously excited by the prospect of explaining his creations, "Those are special. Why don't you try one and see."</p><p>Prompto squinted at Ignis. He wasn't trying to trick him or anything, right? He held the cookie up and sniffed it. It was the most amazing cookies smell he thought he'd ever experienced - sweet, but mellow, and caramelly and before he knew it he was taking a bite.</p><p>The dough was perfectly warm and fresh, and it melted in his mouth. The white chocolate chips were amazing and complemented by the caramel and chocolate swirls which filled his mouth with flavour. He was sure they would taste better if he wasn't sick, but they already tasted so good he didn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself if he had the full experience.</p><p>Ignis must've seen his reaction because he laughed gently, "I'd hoped you'd like those ones."</p><p>"Iggy, seriously, this is amazing!" Prompto closed his eyes and savoured the taste, popping the second half into his mouth and humming with satisfaction.</p><p>"Come now, it's nothing special, " but Prompto could hear the pride in Ignis' voice, and he should be proud. Seriously, incredible. If Prompto could only eat one kind of cookie for the rest of his life, he'd pick these ones.</p><p>"I was inspired by your adventure last week, actually," Ignis stood and walked over to the small oven, peering in, "We haven't had something like homemade cookies in a long time, and I'd rather like to thank that old woman for reminding me they existed."</p><p>Prompto was glad that Ignis had decided to take a new recipe from his earthquake experience rather than anything else. He picked up a different cookie - the plain one with sugar and cinnamon coating - and placed the plate carefully on the bedside table. He really wished he could eat all of them right now, but they were very sweet and he was still sick, so he figured that he'd be helpful to his future self and save them.</p><p>"Yeah, her cookies were great. They were huge too," Prompto watched Ignis open the oven, filling the caravan with more amazing cookie smells as he moved another tray to the bench.</p><p>He popped the cookie into his mouth, "And they tasted like warm hugs."</p><p>Ignis looked over, raising an eyebrow, "Warm hugs, you say?"</p><p>Prompto shrugged, "If cookies could, then those ones did. Wait, are you taking notes?"</p><p>Ignis had pulled a notebook out of nowhere and was scribbling something down, tapping his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>He muttered, "Now how on Eos am I going to recreate that?"</p><p>Prompto looked at him in surprise, "You're seriously trying to make old lady cookies? Specs, I don't-"</p><p>He was cut off by a string of coughs. He had to curl in on himself, trying to stop his ribs from breaking themselves. A hand began rubbing his back, avoiding the sore shoulder blade.</p><p>Eventually his coughing fit subsided. His eyes were watering and he reached up to grab the cup of water which was offered to him. He sipped slowly, careful not to choke on it.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>He nodded, taking another sip, "Yeah, I'm ok," he choked out, "Yuck, that's the worst."</p><p>He felt terrible. Handing back the mostly empty cup, Ignis put it back on the table. Iggy was still standing beside the bed, his hand rubbing small circles on his back. It was super relaxing.</p><p>Maybe he was stuck in bed, but at least he was stuck in bed with the most helpful person he could think of.</p><p>Ignis hummed, "Being sick is…unpleasant, certainly."</p><p>They were silent for a little bit, Ignis' hand comforting on his back.</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright, Prompto?"</p><p>Something about the question made his insides flutter. He was sure Ignis wasn't just talking about the coughing.</p><p>Trying his best to sound honest and light hearted, he replied, "Heh, yeah Specs, I'm totally…fine."</p><p>He sighed as he trailed off. He knew it was a super unconvincing statement. He was in fact, not fine. And not just because he hurt all over and had a headache and needed to cough every time he spoke.</p><p>He felt terrible. His insides were tight and he could feel his heart thrumming like untuned guitar strings. He felt guilty - for not telling his companions, for making them take care of him. That they had to wait to do anything all because of his stupid sickness.</p><p>"Hey, maybe…you guys should check out the waterfall. Without me."</p><p>Ignis' hand paused, still firm on his back.</p><p>He continued, "I mean, I probably wouldn't be that helpful anyway, and it's just a spooky waterfall cave. I hate caves - did I ever tell you? So dark and gross. And I'm sorry, too. I should tell you that. I didn't…I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble. I messed up and y'know, I'm sure we'll be ok or whatever, but-"</p><p>His voice hitched as he cut himself off. As he'd been talking, Ignis had moved to patting his head, and now he pulled him close.</p><p>Prompto bit his lip as he let his head rest against Ignis' stomach. His eyes were burning. He shouldn't be so weak, he shouldn't have to rely so much on them, but here he was and it felt good to know there was someone there anyway.</p><p>Ignis' fingers threaded through his hair, "Prompto, I know you must be feeling terrible. But don't blame yourself for our choices. We want to stay here, with you, until you're recovered."</p><p>Prompto could feel the drops falling on his shaking hands as he sat on the bed. His throat was tight, and there was a pressure building in his chest.</p><p>Then Ignis kept talking, "We want to stay with you, Prompto. Not because you're Noctis' closest friend, which you are, but because you are a valuable member of our team. You are our friend, and as Noctis said to me yesterday, friends watch out for each other, just as you have been doing for us these past few weeks. Thank you, Prompto."</p><p>Prompto could not stop crying. He held one hand over his mouth and brought his knees up to try and stop the pain. It wasn't his back so much as it was the burning from his insides. Ignis' words had hit something. He didn't deserve it.</p><p>Ignis' weight shifted, sitting down beside him, arms wrapping around him in a solid embrace. Prompto leant into it, shoulders shaking with silent tears and mind racing at a thousand miles a second.</p><p>Prompto trusted Ignis. He always had. The advisor just had that presence about him, and everything he did just reinforced that trust. But the idea that they didn't just want him for Noctis, but because they liked him too? They needed him, and not just that. They liked him? He would've brushed it off, but the warm arms around him and the soothing voice in his ear spoke otherwise.</p><p>"You'll be ok."</p><p>And he believed him. Prompto believed that, although he was the most useless, and undertrained, and everything else, he had these incredible amazing friends who wanted him around, who needed him around, and who would help him when he helped them. He was so grateful, so underserving. He took a few deep breaths, one of Ignis' hands running through his hair.</p><p>He'd be ok. And with the companionship of his friends, he believed it too.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ignis had just finished laying out the last of the cookies to cool when the door to the caravan clicked open.</p><p>"We're coming in," Noctis announced.</p><p>"Do try to be quiet about it."</p><p>Noctis waltzed in, a bag of supplies in hand, and froze when he saw the state of the kitchen. His face was priceless. Surely it didn't warrant that much attention.</p><p>Ignis raised an eyebrow, "Something up, Noct?"</p><p>The Prince's gaze wandered over the cookies spread over every surface in the kitchen, some even making their way to the windowsills and bedside tables.</p><p>Gladio almost bumped into Noctis on the way in, "Hey! What-"</p><p>He also looked surprised, but his face split into a grin, "Seriously Iggy? You don't think we might need that bench for other things?"</p><p>Noctis was laughing now, smothering it with his hand so he wasn't too loud.</p><p>Ignis just walked forward and gestured back out the door, "Perhaps we can talk outside."</p><p>Gladio took one look at the bundle of blankets on the bed and shrugged, heading back down the steps and out the door.</p><p>As soon as Ignis closed the door behind them, Noctis burst out laughing, "Ohhhh wow, Iggy, seriously? The cookies?"</p><p>"You know how it is, Noctis." Ignis smiled. He'd been trying to recreate that one recipe for Noctis for years now. His charge must have recognised the pattern - that he was experimenting because of Prompto's cookie encounter, trying to recreate the recipe. He'd of course have to pry more information out of their sick friend, after he'd recovered a bit more.</p><p>"Man, I don't think I've seen you make that much food since we survived that random attack in like, high school," Noctis wiped a tear from his eye, "If you were that stressed Specs, you should've said something rather than filled up our caravan with, pfft, cookies."</p><p>Noctis chuckled again, beaming like an idiot. Ignis just rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the chairs. He hadn't meant to go quite so overboard, but the process of baking had been therapeutic. He'd been happy just to be able to cook anything after his week of bedbound boredom.</p><p>Noctis stretched his arms up and sighed in content, "Ah Specs, you're the best. Sure hope you were planning on sharing those."</p><p>Ignis nodded, "Well I wasn't planning on throwing them out."</p><p>Gladio shook his head, "We're gonna have cookies for weeks."</p><p>Noctis grinned, "Not if I have anything to say about it. Oh right! Iggy, how's he doing?"</p><p>Noctis was looking at him with curiosity, but the worry was still evident. Ignis sighed. He didn't really know how Prompto was doing, but their chat had been…enlightening. Ignis wasn't sure how many of his theories his wanted to share though.</p><p>"He's…recovering. His injuries are healing, but the only cure for a cold is time and care."</p><p>Gladio shrugged, nodding, "I guess we won't be fighting any behemoths anytime soon. You two should head out tomorrow, I'll watch him."</p><p>Ignis raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Gladio folded his arms, "You need to get out, Iggy. Can’t have you baking any more cookies, we'd be drowning in them."</p><p>He was obviously trying to hide his grin, but Ignis just sighed, "I suppose."</p><p>"Come on, Specs," Noctis punched him gently on the shoulder, "It's your turn to supervise my fishing."</p><p>Ignis smiled as Gladio groaned, "Seriously Iggy, don't fall for it. He'll have you sitting around all day."</p><p>Noctis looked mildly offended, "You'd dare deprive me of my relaxation time? Tsk, tsk."</p><p>"If you'd like to fish tomorrow, we can spend as long as you like doing so."</p><p>They both stared at him in surprise.</p><p>Noctis smiled, "I knew you'd understand."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gladio watched Ignis sitting next to Prompto from his spot on the couch. The moon had just risen, cool night air drifting in from the partially open window. His comrade was stroking their sick patients hair, a gentle expression on his face.</p><p>Noctis was sleeping peacefully beside Prompto again. He sure was stubborn.</p><p>Ignis kept running his fingers gently through Prompto's hair.</p><p>"Why do you do that?"</p><p>Ignis looked up at him, pausing in his rhythm. He frowned a little and gave Prompto a gentle shoulder pat before standing and moving to sit next to Gladio on the couch.</p><p>The Advisor looked thoughtful, pausing for a bit before saying, "Well, I suppose it's because of Regis."</p><p>Not the answer he was expecting, "The King?"</p><p>Ignis smiled as he spoke quietly, folding his arms and leaning back on the couch, "Every time Noctis would visit him, he would ruffle his hair. I always saw it as a fatherly gesture, and then the…accident happened."</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes, hand resting on his chin as he thought, "Noctis would wake up with nightmares, and every time his Highness would respond immediately," he opened his eyes and smiled softly, "The King would comfort him, and he was the only one who could persuade his son to go back to sleep. He'd sit by the bed and-"</p><p>"Pat his hair?" Gladio hadn't realised the King was so…affectionate.</p><p>Ignis nodded and smiled affectionately,  "That, and other things. He was the only one Noct would let touch his hair. The few times I was present, the King's stories almost put me to sleep as well."</p><p>"How come you can get away with the hair thing then?"</p><p>Ignis sighed. It was tired sigh. He sat forward and clasped his hands in his lap, looking over at their sleeping companions. The lines on his face told Gladio just how tired he was.</p><p>Ignis frowned as he thought back again, "Something changed, I suppose. I'd only ever do it when he was sick and wouldn't mind, but after the fall of Insomnia…"</p><p>Gladio nodded, looking over at their companions too. His heart broke a little bit every time he thought about home. None of them would ever be able to see those people they loved ever again. He was lucky enough to have Iris, but the others…</p><p>He sighed, trying to keep his voice low, "So the hair thing - you think it helps?"</p><p>Ignis looked at him with a curious expression, "I'd like to think so."</p><p>Gladio nodded. Maybe he'd have to try it sometime.</p><p>But for now, "Thanks, Specs."</p><p>Ignis nodded as he stood, "We'd both better get some rest, then."</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gladio was getting real antsy with all this sitting around.</p><p>He'd only been in the caravan for an hour or two before he found himself reading his book, eyes scanning the page but words flying right out his brain. He guessed the morning exercise just hadn't cut it for his body today.</p><p>Ignis and Noctis had set out for their together time a few hours ago. Prompto had only woken up twice, apologising again for nothing in particular. He was asleep again now, tangled up in his blankets like usual.</p><p>Gladio sighed and sat up, thumping his book down on the bench and tapping his foot. He looked around.</p><p>Nothing had changed.</p><p>He sighed again. Sure he was a professional guard, but at least on duty there was always something interesting to watch or listen to. Here in the caravan, he was just bored. It had been fine for a bit, but he figured because they'd been doing so much of the down-time thing recently, he was just feeling kind of…useless.</p><p>And bored.</p><p>They didn't have the time to be sitting around like this. Sure, they'd all been sick, but they had to keep pushing on to Altissia. It had been hell since leaving the Crown City for all of them, but that didn't mean he was going to let up on any of his friends - no matter what they ran into along the way.</p><p>He looked over as Prompto made a slight sound. The kid had been rolling around for a bit, and he looked uncomfortable. Hopefully it wasn't a fever, that would seriously be just great.</p><p>Gladio stood up and walked over to check on him. It was better than doing nothing, at least. Leaning on the bed frame, he rested the back of his hand on Prompto's forehead. He had to move some of the kid's shockingly blond hair out of the way first, but it didn't feel like a bad temperature. Maybe dreams, then?</p><p>He watched him a little longer. He really was just a kid. They all were, really. But this world wasn't really the place for kids.</p><p>Prompto looked depressingly small and frail like this too, a small frown on his face. But Noctis liked him, and he'd grown on Gladio too. So, Gladio wouldn't protest to extending his duty a little bit and protecting him too.</p><p>From what though?</p><p>It was so frustrating when people got sick. There was only so much you could do to actually help out until all you could do was wait. Gladio had tried to occupy himself with other things, but quiet days were inevitable. He hated not being able to do anything though.</p><p>So he sat down on the edge of the bed and hesitated before stroking Prompto's hair out of his face again. If Ignis could do it, so could he. Gently, so he didn't wake the kid, Gladio ran his fingers through his hair in a steady rhythm. To his surprise, Prompto seemed to relax a bit. The frown vanished and his breathing went back to the deep, even pattern of sleep. Huh.</p><p>His hair was thick and that unique mono-blond. Gladio noticed he had a lot more freckles than he'd thought, and really uneven locks. Who even cut this kids hair?</p><p>The motion was actually relaxing for him too, which was another surprise. He'd given Iris plenty of care when they were kids, but he'd never quite made it from hair-ruffle to hair-pats. Maybe next time - but she'd probably get that cute angry look and tell him she was too old for that. He smiled. He'd probably just do it anyway. He could tell she liked her affectionate brother things, even if she pushed him off sometimes.</p><p>He'd only been a little miffed by her Noctis infatuation. She'd even called him first after Insomnia - ripped off. Ah well, she was getting older. No matter how much he enjoyed babying her, he appreciated how much she'd grown. They both had.</p><p>He knew she could take care of herself now, and he appreciated it, really. He had important duties to fulfil. It was good to know she could keep out of trouble these days.</p><p>He breathed in deep and stopped the hair-patting.</p><p>He had to do his best to keep Noctis safe now.</p><p>Once, his father had mentioned that they were brothers. He'd hated the idea at first, being 'brothers' with someone as stuck-up as Noct was. Then again, he wasn't much better back then. The idea had grown on him though, and somehow, they'd managed.</p><p>Now they were out on the road together, it was a bit like a family outing - mishaps and all. Maybe they were like brothers. He felt that little fire flicker up inside him. He was the oldest, after all.</p><p>Well then, he'd have to do his best to look out for all his friends.</p><p>His brothers.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus was sitting on the bed reading next to Prompto when Ignis and Noctis returned.</p><p>He looked up at them as they came in, "Was wondering when you'd get back."</p><p>Prompto looked up too. He was propped up on some pillows, scrolling his phone.</p><p>He smiled, "I've seriously been waiting forever. Noct, pass me my bag?"</p><p>Noctis raised his eyebrows but scooped up the bag and tossed it at him, "What for?"</p><p>He rummaged around in it for a bit before pulling out a little brown paper bag, "Aha! This!"</p><p>Prompto cracked it open and Noctis wandered over with curiosity. Ignis leant on the bench, watching as well.</p><p>Delicately, he reached in and pulled out the biggest cookie Noctis had ever seen.</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yup!" Prompto grinned.</p><p>"Have you seriously had that this whole time?" The disbelief was obvious in Noctis' tone, "Even I would've finished those by now."</p><p>Prompto winked in reply, "Been saving it."</p><p>With great care, Prompto broke the circle into half, and then half again, making four (almost) even pieces.</p><p>"Now there's some for everyone! I'd feel bad just sharing it with one of you, so here you go."</p><p>Prompto held out the three pieces, leaving one in in his lap. Gladio looked a little surprised but smiled and took a bit. Ignis smiled and took one too, glad now he'd have something more than 'warm hugs' to go off on recreating the recipe.</p><p>Noctis hesitated before reaching out to take the last piece, "Thanks, Prompto."</p><p>"No worries," the blond held up his piece, feigning seriousness as he said, "To good adventures in the future, and never getting colds again."</p><p>"Hear, hear." Ignis replied, touching his piece to Prompto's.</p><p>Gladio snorted and held up his piece, joining the 'toast'.</p><p>Noctis couldn't help smiling, "And to you guys."</p><p>There was a warm silence, before they all nodded, "To us."</p><p>"To us." Noctis joined his piece to the circle, and smiled again.</p><p>Gladio was the first to scoff his piece down in one bite, Noctis savouring his a little more. Ignis took it slow, whipping out his notebook half-way through and scribbling something down. Prompto laughed before taking a bite out of his piece, appreciating the last cookie of his collection and the added sweetness of sharing it with his closest friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's so long I did minimal proof reading, apologies for spelling lol</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! I wrote a thing! poor Noct XD but boi am I looking forward to all the quality heart to heart times coming up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>